Carpe Noctem
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Semuanya bermula ketika ia mulai memimpikan sebuah pemandangan malam yang senyap, dengan cahaya bulan yang menyoroti lantai kamarnya di balik ambang jendela, dan seorang pria misterius yang begitu mendamba untuk mengisap darahnya. KookV, BogumV vampire!AU. Oneshot.


**Carpe Noctem**

 **Summary:** Semuanya bermula ketika ia mulai memimpikan sebuah pemandangan malam yang senyap, dengan cahaya bulan yang menyoroti lantai kamarnya di balik ambang jendela, dan seorang pria misterius yang begitu mendamba untuk mengisap darahnya. KookV, BogumV vampire!AU. Oneshot.

 **Warning** : _rape attempt, dubious consent, sex scenes, gore, graphic violence, OOC_. Yang di bawah umur, ingat kalau membaca ini dosa (apalagi yang menulis fanfic ini haha).

 **Author's note** : haha iya saya tahu ini klise, tapi saya hanya ingin mencoba tema satu ini

Perhatian, Jeongguk OOC banget haha. Karena saya kurang menyukai dom!Jeongguk tapi mau memaksakan skenario di dalam benak saya, terjadilah fanfic ini *tawa maksa*. Ini plotnya akan membosankan, jadi, ya…. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

Hal yang paling Kim Taehyung—seorang mahasiswa jurusan akting dan perfilman berusia 22 tahun—benci selama ia berkuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul adalah ia harus mengorbankan sedikit waktunya untuk tidur dan terbangun semalaman untuk menghadiri kelas malam dan menyelesaikan tugas seefektif mungkin.

Meski berkali-kali teman-teman sekelasnya menawarkan diri untuk membantu tugas di semester pertama tahun terakhir, Taehyung tetap saja harus bergulat dengan batas waktu yang semakin ketat setiap harinya. Datang ke kampus, mengikuti mata kuliah yang sama sekali tidak diminatinya, bertemu dengan dosen yang membimbingnya, lalu pulang dan pergi tidur. Semuanya dilakukan secara berulang dan berulang, dan Taehyung hanya punya waktu dua kali dalam seminggu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman sekuliahnya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin masuk jurusan akting dan perfilman, kan?" tanya salah seorang sahabat sekaligus mantan kakak tingkatnya yang merupakan salah seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun; Kim Seokjin, pada Taehyung dengan nada yang sedikit mencemooh. "Inilah yang aku rasakan ketika aku berada di semester akhir. Memilih karir atau kuliah, dan pada akhirnya aku lebih memilih karir."

"Tapi masalahnya kau mengambil jurusan akting, _Hyung_ , sedangkan aku jurusan perfilman," keluh Taehyung pada Seokjin tiada henti-hentinya setiap kali ia berkumpul bersama lingkar pertemanannya di dalam suatu bar—meski ia sendiri tidak begitu menikmati acara minum-minum.

Tetapi kemudian sejak ia pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang berada di kawasan yang cukup sepi dari keramaian kota Seoul—sebagai cara untuk menghemat dan menekan biaya pengeluaran proyek pembuatan film yang sedang dikerjakannya bersama seorang sahabatnya yang lain; Kim Minjae—kehidupan malamnya semakin tidak terkendali.

Taehyung selalu mudah kelelahan setiap malam dan hampir tertidur tepat begitu ia sampai di apartemen barunya. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia akan langsung tertidur di atas tempat tidur dan bangun nyaris lebih siang daripada biasanya. Ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan, karena perutnya pasti sudah akan lebih kosong setiap pagi, dan tiba di kampus nyaris bertepatan dengan dosen masuk kelas.

Keanehan pertama adalah Taehyung selalu mudah lelah di siang hari walaupun ia sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan tidur di dalam kelas. Minjae menjadi orang pertama yang melihat keanehan pada pola tidur sahabatnya ini yang biasanya cukup kuat untuk begadang dan membalasnya dengan waktu tidur yang lebih panjang di akhir pekan. Tetapi kini ia malah menghabiskan waktu di sela-sela perkuliahan ataupun pada waktu-waktu istirahat.

Keanehan kedua adalah seberapa banyaknya ia mengonsumsi makanan, Taehyung akan tetap mudah merasa kelaparan di siang hari ataupun ketika matahari terbenam. Karena kebutuhan finansialnya yang masih bertabrakan dengan kebutuhannya sebagai seorang pembuat film independen, Taehyung terpaksa hanya makan dari uang yang memang sudah ia tentukan sebagai jatah kebutuhan makan. Pada akhirnya, penyakit lambungnya semakin sering timbul di saat-saat yang tidak ia inginkan.

Keanehan ketiga terjadi pertama kali saat Taehyung nyaris diajak berkencan oleh seorang senior dari jurusan lain—senior yang populer di sosial media dan juga di universitasnya. Pria bernama Park Bogum tersebut dengan sikap malu-malu yang di mata Taehyung cukup menggemaskan dan membuat hatinya cukup terenyuh; mengajak Taehyung untuk berjalan-jalan berduaan ke pameran seni yang diadakan di galeri Kukje.

Bogum belum menyampaikan waktu pertemuan mereka saat kepala Taehyung tiba-tiba terasa semakin berat dan berputar-putar, sebelum kemudian tubuhnya ikut memutuskan sudah saatnya bagi Taehyung jatuh pingsan di hadapan seniornya yang tampan tersebut.

Oleh Bogum, Taehyung langsung dibawa ke sebuah klinik yang terletak di universitas mereka.

"Kau mengalami anemia. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengurangi pola tidur dan makanmu yang tidak teratur itu kalau tidak ingin masuk ke rumah sakit karena kasus yang lebih darurat lagi," kata dokter yang menanganinya begitu Taehyung siuman.

Taehyung nyaris berteriak frustasi saat dokter mulai menyebutkan satu persatu makanan yang harus dikonsumsinya—kebanyakan dari sayuran yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia telan dan jenis daging merah yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia beli untuk menyeimbangkan komposisi makanan yang akan ia santap. Sambil berterima kasih pada Bogum yang sudah mengantarnya pulang dan sekaligus menggerutu dalam hati melihat resep obat yang semakin menguras uangnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pulang.

Hal paling pertama yang ia lakukan ketika sampai di kamar apartemen murahnya adalah tidur tanpa sama sekali mengganti pakaian.

* * *

Taehyung terbangun pada jam 3 pagi, waktu di mana ia seharusnya begadang semalaman hingga subuh.

Ketika ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mulai mengedit video yang telah ia ambil, justru Taehyung sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia seperti diikat masing-masing di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya oleh jeratan tali yang begitu kencang, bahkan untuk menggerakkan lehernya sedikit pun ia tidak punya tenaga yang cukup besar. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya—sedikit ketakutan karena ia tahu ia sedang mengalami _sleep paralysis_.

Taehyung berusaha memejamkan matanya dan berharap begitu ia membuka mata, tubuhnya akan lebih leluasa untuk digerakkan. Nyatanya begitu ia membuka kedua mata, ia masih berada di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

Angin dingin berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya—Taehyung tercenung—berhembus dari panel jendela yang seharusnya sudah ia kunci setiap kali ia berangkat kuliah. Di luar jendela yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidurnya, Taehyung melihat awan berwarna kelabu bergulung-gulung menutupi bulan dan kerlap-kerlip bintang. Suasana gelap di dalam kamarnya tidak terbantu oleh suara gemerisik dahan kayu yang menggesek-gesek permukaan kaca jendela dengan suara ketukan halus.

Taehyung mulai membayangkan sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam—yang selalu dilihatnya di dalam mimpi buruknya saat kecil—dengan sulur-sulur seperti tentakel menjalar dari lubang jendela ke bagian dalam seluruh kamarnya, mengeluarkan suara desisan yang mencekam. Taehyung diselimuti oleh rasa ketakutan yang menjadi-jadi, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang dan membeku oleh hempasan angin dingin.

Pada saat ia membayangkan suara gemerisik dahan kayu pohon tersebut sebagai sulur-sulur monster yang selalu dilihatnya saat kecil, matanya mulai menangkap sesosok berwarna hitam bertengger di panel kayu jendelanya. Sosok tersebut memiliki sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala yang terus menerus menatap Taehyung di antara keremangan kamar apartemen. Napasnya tercekat saat ia merasakan sosok itu mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui lubang jendela dengan satu hempasan mudah.

Suara ketukan halus di kaca jendela teredam oleh suara ketukan antara sepatu dengan permukaan parket lantai, mengindikasikan sosok tersebut semakin dekat ke kaki tempat tidur Taehyung. Taehyung berusaha berteriak, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuka matanya.

Sosok itu sudah berjarak hanya sekitar beberapa senti dari wajahnya, sewaktu Taehyung mendapati wajah tampan seorang pria dengan iris berwarna merah dan perawakan yang tinggi. Ketika sosok pria tersebut menyeringai, Taehyung bisa melihat sepasang taring muncul di sela-sela mulut terbuka. Untuk sesaat, pria yang sedang mencondongkan tubuh di atas jasad Taehyung yang mengalami paralisis sementara, mengingatkannya akan kepolosan seorang anak kecil dan di saat yang bersamaan memberikan kesan mengancam.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan terbangun, Kim Taehyung. Padahal setiap malam aku datang ke sini untuk makan malam denganmu pada saat kau tertidur," kata sosok pria tersebut dengan suara yang anehnya terdengar tenang dan lembut di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung bertanya-tanya siapa sosok yang saat ini masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengapa ia masuk ke kamarnya, bagaimana ia melakukannya di kamar apartemennya yang terletak di lantai lima, dan mengapa orang asing ini mengetahui namanya.

Ia berjengit kaget saat sebuah tangan terulur ke wajahnya, mengusap dengan lembut, membuat seluruh kuduknya meremang saat permukaan kulit yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Kau jauh lebih menawan saat terbangun. Aku bisa mengamati lebih dekat bola matamu yang indah itu." Pria itu menyusurkan tangannya menuruni leher Taehyung, sebelum kemudian membenamkan kepalanya pada area tersebut.

Taehyung berharap ia dapat memekik kesakitan saat pria itu menancapkan taringnya yang tajam ke leher, merasakan rasa sakit yang hampir sama dengan suntikan jarum medis—hanya saja disuntikkan sekaligus secara bersamaan dan sedikit lebih sakit. Pria itu mengisap darahnya, Taehyung menyadari, saat kemudian ia merasakan lehernya seperti dihisap.

 _Jadi ini alasannya aku anemia—_

Ia belum sempat melihat pria itu menyedot darahnya karena ia kembali jatuh pingsan tidak lama kemudian.

Taehyung terbangun bertepatan dengan suara alarm ponselnya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan sentakan yang keras dan berangsur ke jendelanya, mengamati. Ia mengerut heran saat jendela yang terbuka di dalam ingatannya semalam, justru kini telah tertutup rapat, persis seperti yang ia tinggalkan setiap kali sebelum pergi kuliah—hanya menyisakan sedikit celah untuk sinar matahari masuk.

Kemudian ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan meraba-raba lehernya di depan cermin wastafel. Ia berusaha mencari-cari bekas yang ditinggalkan oleh sosok misterius yang berkunjung ke kamarnya.

Nihil. Tidak ada bekas luka di sana.

Taehyung mencuci mukanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa ingatannya semalam, berpikir keras.

"Mimpi. Mimpi. Semuanya hanya mimpi buruk."

Tapi ia cukup tertambat untuk menggali lebih banyak tentang sosok tampan yang mendatangi kamarnya semalam.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu atas ajakanku kemarin? Apakah kau bersedia untuk berkencan denganku ke galeri Kukje pekan ini?"

Taehyung nyaris melempar laptop yang dikempitnya di ketiak saat Bogum menghampirinya tiba-tiba.

Ia nyaris lupa ajakan kencan Bogum kemarin hari terhenti karena pria itu berbesar hati mengantarnya ke klinik universitas.

"Oh, ya. Soal itu," Taehyung berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya saat semua mata memandang iri ke arahnya. Setidaknya di universitas ia berkuliah, hubungan sesama jenis sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak mempersoalkan pria setampan Bogum tertarik padanya dan juga tatapan iri dari semua jenis kelamin padanya. "Kurasa aku harus memikirkannya—"

"Waktunya hanya ada dua hari lagi, Taehyung- _ah_ ," kata Bogum, masih tersenyum, "Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan tiket gratis ke sana untuk orang lain kalau kau menolak ajakan kencanku."

Taehyung berkontemplasi dengan perasaan dan pikirannya sendiri, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan menerima ajakan Bogum. Tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menjawab 'ya', membuat pria di hadapannya memekik riuh dan berseru, "Bagus! Ya, aku akan menjemputmu Sabtu ini! Di mana tempatmu tinggal?"

Ia memberi alamat lengkap tempatnya tinggal dan juga nomor ponselnya. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada pria yang telah membuat berpuluh-puluh kepala menoleh pada Taehyung dengan perasaan iri, ia memutuskan untuk menghadiri kuliah singkat tentang sejarah perfilman barat dan pergi mengabari semua sahabatnya perihal kencannya yang akan datang dengan Bogum.

"Aku iri denganmu," kata Minjae padanya dengan wajah berkerut, "Bogum- _sunbaenim_ kaya dan tampan. Kau bisa meminta bantuan dana pembuatan film padanya kalau kau mau."

Taehyung menepuk bahu Minjae keras-keras, mengekspresikan rasa tidak setujunya mendengar komentar sahabatnya tersebut.

Kalau saja Minjae tahu ada hal lain yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya daripada ajakan kencan Bogum padanya hari itu.

* * *

Taehyung kembali melihat dan merasakan hal yang sama di sela-sela paralisisnya kembali menghampiri. Ia dalam keadaaan benar-benar terbangun, tapi juga dalam keadaan mustahil untuk menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuh barang sesenti pun.

Pemandangan bulan dan manik bintang yang tersembunyi oleh awan, hembusan angin dingin yang menggigit tulang, jendela yang terbuka, suara gemerisik dahan pohon yang mengetuk-ngetuk panel kayu apartemen.

Pria misterius yang kemarin mendatanginya kembali muncul di balik jendela yang sudah terbuka seutuhnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau terbangun," kata pria itu masih dengan suara yang sama. "Padahal sepertinya aku sudah mengucapkan mantra yang tepat." Ia membungkukkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung yang masih sepenuhnya sadar. "Tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan bisa bergerak selama aku menghisap darahmu."

 _Tidak perlu bicara seolah-olah aku bisa menjawab ucapanmu_ , sungut Taehyung dalam hati.

Ia masih sepenuhnya sadar saat pria misterius yang diamatinya memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan juga mengenakan setelan kemeja dan celana hitam yang begitu kontras dengan warna rambutnya—mengulangi proses yang sama seperti yang ia lalui kemarin. Menancapkan sepasang taring dan menghisap darahnya seperti kelelawar menghisap cairan dari makanannya.

Selesai menghisap darah Taehyung, pria itu kembali menatap wajah Taehyung dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Pertemuan kita berakhir di sini."

Taehyung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri ketika pria itu membisikkan suatu kata-kata yang asing ke telinganya.

* * *

Taehyung terbangun seperti pada hari sebelumnya.

Jendela yang tertutup rapat dan bekas luka yang tak berbekas di leher.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu mendatangiku setiap malam? Apakah aku hanya bermimpi? Tapi kenapa aku bermimpi dua kali_?

* * *

Malam ketiga, ia masih memimpikan hal yang sama.

Pemandangan bulan dan manik bintang yang tersembunyi oleh awan, hembusan angin dingin yang menggigit tulang, jendela yang terbuka, suara gemerisik dahan pohon yang mengetuk-ngetuk panel kayu apartemen, dan seorang pria yang selalu haus akan darah—darahnya.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura tidur, aku tahu kau sedang terbangun," kata pria misterius itu, kali ini dengan dahi yang berkernyit heran. "Kau mengira ini semua adalah mimpi, kan? Maka kau benar. Aku mungkin adalah mimpi burukmu yang selalu menghantuimu setiap malam."

Pria itu menghilang setelah menuntaskan santapan malam dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang jatuh ke alam mimpi setelahnya.

* * *

Kondisi fisiknya pada hari di mana Bogum mengajaknya berkencan sama sekali tidak menghentikan niatnya untuk menjalani kencan pertama mereka.

Bogum menunggui Taehyung di depan apartemennya setelah mengabari pemuda yang lebih muda tersebut melalui pesan singkat. Taehyung menghabiskan waktu lebih lama daripada biasanya bukan hanya untuk memilih pakaian terbaiknya untuk kencan pertamanya, tetapi juga untuk mengamati bekas luka yang perlahan-lahan mulai timbul di lehernya.

Bekas luka tersebut berbentuk dua titik berwarna hitam, dengan sedikit semburat berwarna biru di sekeliling lehernya. Taehyung mengernyit heran—sebelum-sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak menemukan bekas luka tersebut di lehernya setelah pria misterius yang mendatanginya selama tiga hari berturut-turut menghisap darahnya.

Taehyung merasakan jantung berdegup oleh rasa panik, berpikir kalau mimpi yang dialaminya selama tiga hari berturut-turut tersebut bukanlah sekadar mimpi buruk. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan bekas luka yang dibuat oleh dua taring tersebut dengan sebuah syal berwarna merah. Musim gugur baru saja tiba, jadi tidaklah aneh kalau ia mengenakan syal di sekeliling lehernya.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat," kata Taehyung dengan napas yang sedikit tersendat sewaktu ia bertemu dengan Bogum di pelataran parkir.

Bogum mengamati Taehyung secara terperinci dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan tatapan terpana, "Tidak masalah," katanya dengan kedua telinga yang memerah, "Kau selalu tampak menawan."

 _Kau jauh lebih menawan saat terbangun_.

"Oh, terima kasih atas pujiannya," Taehyung menjawab dalam jeda yang agak lama setelah pria misterius yang selalu mendatanginya kembali terlintas di dalam benaknya.

Bogum tampaknya tidak terlalu memperhatikan keanehan di dalam diri Taehyung karena rasa senang kencan pertamanya bersama Taehyung berhasil terlaksana. Selama perjalanan menuju galeri Kukje, Bogum banyak mencecarinya dengan berbagai macam topik. Setidaknya Taehyung bersyukur karena pria itu juga tampak menyenangkan dan bersifat terbuka sama sepertinya. Tidak perlu butuh waktu lama untuk Taehyung memahami seluk beluk pria yang saat ini sedang berusaha menarik perhatiannya, meski ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu menginginkan Bogum secepat ini membuka diri.

Ia juga masih belum siap untuk memulai hubungan. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Pameran karya lukisan Margaret Keane menjadi penyisih mereka selama kencan pertama keduanya berlangsung. Taehyung baru setengah menikmati lukisan Margaret Keane yang berjudul _Big Stray_ saat ia merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang sepele sampai kemudian matanya menangkap sosok pria misterius yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Pria itu berambut hitam—bukan berwarna merah seperti yang dilihatnya di dalam kamarnya yang gelap—dan mengenakan setelan yang berwarna gelap. Pria itu mengamati Taehyung dari kejauhan dan senyuman misterius terulas di wajahnya yang sempurna tanpa cela sedikit pun.

Jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan dan menyebabkan kepalanya mulai berputar-putar hingga sebuah tangan menyentakkan Taehyung, "Kau baik-baik saja, Taehyung- _ah_?"

Taehyung mendongak dan melihat Bogum sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan khawatir. Buru-buru ia menjawab dengan anggukan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing—"

Bogum membantunya mencarikan tempat duduk dan menyuruhnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Taehyung sedikit merasa bersalah karena kencannya bersama Bogum terhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Mungkin setelah ini kita bisa mencari makan," saran Bogum dengan halus. "Pasti ini karena anemiamu, kan?"

Taehyung hendak mempertanyakan dari mana Bogum tahu akan anemianya—tetapi kemudian ia tersadar Bogumlah yang menemaninya selama di klinik universitas. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Setelah menikmati lukisan sisanya, mereka pergi untuk mencari restoran di sekitar galeri.

Terakhir sebelum mereka meninggalkan galeri, di sudut matanya, Taehyung melihat pria misterius itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum sosoknya terhalang oleh pengunjung yang lain.

* * *

Bogum menurunkannya tepat pukul sembilan malam dan Taehyung nyaris merasakan seluruh tubuhnya remuk redam. Ia menyalahkan kondisi fisiknya saat ini dari anemia dan asam lambung yang ia derita sebagai penyebabnya.

Ia baru selesai mandi dan membereskan perlengkapan syutingnya untuk hari senin ketika rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Taehyung merasakan dirinya kembali meremang, membayangkan ia akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok pria misterius yang selalu datang ke kamarnya dan menghisap darahnya.

Ia memperhatikan seisi kamarnya, mengecek jendela yang masih tertutup rapat.

Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah pria misterius itu akan kembali mendatanginya.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk tetap menyalakan lampu dan terus terjaga. Tetapi matanya terlalu berat untuk terus menerus ia biarkan terbuka tanpa jeda.

* * *

Bahkan meski dengan lampu yang menyala pun, Taehyung masih bisa merasakan hempasan angin dingin dari jendela kamarnya yang kini telah terbuka lebar-lebar. Pemandangan di luar masih sama; langit yang gelap karena gulungan awan berwarna kelabu—menyembunyikan bulan dan bintang-bintang di baliknya.

Pria misterius itu kini kembali masuk seperti biasa ke dalam kamarnya, dengan pakaian yang sama ia kenakan saat Taehyung melihatnya di galeri. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah berkilauan ditempa oleh cahaya lampu. Ia menjejalkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sebelum kembali menatap Taehyung dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah.

"Kau tidak mematikan lampunya," kata pria itu dengan nada datar.

Taehyung berpura-pura sedang mengalami paralisis, menunggu hingga pria itu mendekat.

Begitu pria itu hanya berada satu jengkang darinya, ia mendengar suara kekehan pelan dari mulut pria misterius tersebut. "Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya padamu. Percuma saja berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau sedang tidak berada di bawah pengaruh mantraku."

Kali ini rasa terkejut menampar Taehyung mendengar ucapan itu. Ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan nyaris menubrukkan dahinya ke dahi pria di hadapannya, "Siapa kau dan kenapa kau selalu datang ke kamarku setiap malam?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaramu," kata pria itu sedikit terpana, "Sangat kontras sekali dengan wajahmu yang menawan."

"Lebih baik kau menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memanggil polisi—"

"Begitu polisi tiba di sini, justru mereka hanya menemukan kamar yang kosong tanpa penghuni di dalamnya."

Ia merasakan aliran darahnya membeku mendengar jawaban tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa kau menghisap darahku tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun?" Taehyung meluncurkan pertanyaan bak mesin mitraliur, tanpa berhenti sedikit pun. "Apakah kau hanya bagian dari mimpiku? Apakah kau manusia?"

Pria itu hanya menyampirkan satu tangan ke dagu dan mengamati Taehyung dengan seksama sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Namaku Jeon Jeongguk," ia memperkenalkan diri. Sesaat senyumannya luntur karena Taehyung sama sekali tidak balas menjabat tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menurunkan tangannya dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa, "Seperti yang kau duga, aku bukan manusia biasa sepertimu. Aku adalah seorang _heubhyeolgwi_. Bertahan hidup dengan menghisap darah manusia yang masih hidup untuk memperpanjang umur dan hidup nomaden dalam beberapa tahun sekali untuk menghilangkan jejak."

"Apa?" kedua mata Taehyung membulat mendengar penjelasan pria itu. "Seperti vampir di film-film maksudmu?"

Ada suara kekehan yang renyah mengalir dari mulut tipis pria itu. "Kalau kau menyamakanku dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang selalu ditampilkan di film-film payah kalian, sayangnya aku harus mengakui kalau penggambaranmu adalah tepat adanya. Dan seharusnya aku tidak boleh menceritakan hal ini padamu, tapi cukup mudah untukku menghilangkan ingatanmu atau mencabut nyawamu kalau kau punya keinginan untuk memberitahukan tentang rasku pada manusia lainnya."

Dengusan yang berasal dari Taehyung sedikit mengejutkan Jeongguk. "Kalaupun aku bercerita pada banyak orang, justru mereka akan menganggapku sebagai pembohong besar dan berbalik mencemoohku."

Jeongguk menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Oh? Betulkah? Kurasa kalau begitu aku bisa dengan tenang mendatangimu setiap malam."

Taehyung mendecih pelan mendengar pernyataan Jeongguk, "Aku tidak serta merta membiarkanmu menghisap darahku begitu saja. Aku sudah mengalami penyakit asam lambung, dan dengan penyakit anemia yang sudah kuderita gara-gara kau selalu menghisap darahku, sekarang aku nyaris tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku seperti biasanya."

"Aku bisa memberimu ramuan untuk penambah darah. Cukup manjur untuk mengurangi gejala anemia yang kau derita akibat terlalu banyak darah yang aku hisap."

"Kau punya?" tanya Taehyung dengan tidak percaya.

"Dulu kami menggunakannya pada manusia yang kami jadikan hewan 'ternak'," saat ia melihat Taehyung memasang wajah pucat mendengar kata 'ternak', Jeongguk menanggapinya dengan tawa, "Tenang saja, kami hanya punya ternak sampai pada tahun 1900-an. Sekarang kami hanya berpindah-pindah tempat untuk mencari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, memilih manusia yang hanya hidup sendirian ataupun pergi mengambil kantung darah di rumah sakit."

"Sudah berapa lama kau hidup? Dan—" Taehyung menelan ludahnya, mengingat-ngingat kapan ia mulai terserang penyakit anemia. "Sudah berapa lama kau menghisap darahku?"

Jeongguk mengamati Taehyung cukup lama. "Kalau sekarang benar adalah tahun 2017, maka aku sudah hidup selama empat ratus tahun, kalau kau ingat dengan jaman dinasti Joseon, _Dae Joseonguk_. Dulu aku pernah sekali mengabdi pada _Jeojong Joseon_ selama puluhan tahun sebelum melarikan diri ke hutan dan menyamar menjadi warga biasa."

"Sekarang sudah tahun 2018."

"Wah, aku terlewat selama setahun rupanya," ucap Jeongguk sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mendatangi kamarmu selama sebulan penuh, kurang lebih. Kamar ini sebelumnya juga pernah ditinggali oleh orang yang menjadi santapanku sehari-hari sebelum dia pindah. Tapi setidaknya makananku yang sekarang jauh lebih menarik dan beraroma sedap dibandingkan yang sebelumnya."

Taehyung berdeham untuk menyembunyikan rasa tersipunya karena pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Jeongguk, "Jadi, kau berniat untuk menghisap darahku sampai aku kembali pindah dari sini? Apakah kau tidak punya manusia lain yang dapat kau jadikan sumber makanan?"

"Aku biasa mengambil stok kantung darah dari rumah sakit dengan bantuan beberapa orang kenalanku—yang kebanyakan adalah manusia. Tapi tetap saja, makanan yang segar adalah yang paling nikmat untuk disantap." Saat Taehyung hendak melontarkan pertanyaan pada Jeongguk, pria itu memasang wajah kesal, "Hei, aku belum menyantap makanan segar hari ini. Bisakah kau bertanya lain kali?"

Taehyung merasa tersinggung dan tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf, "Yang benar saja! Kau datang ke sini dengan seenaknya dan menghisap darahku tanpa persetujuan dariku—"

Jeongguk sudah menyambar leher Taehyung dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, "Bisakah kita bicara lain kali? Aku sudah cukup haus dan kelaparan kalau terus-terusan membiarkanmu berbicara."

Taehyung berusaha memekik, tetapi suaranya kembali teredam. Ia hanya mampu membuka mulut tetapi tanpa satu pun suara yang dapat keluar dari dalam kerongkongannya. Ia berusaha berontak, tetapi tubuh Jeongguk jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dan tenaganya seperti bukanlah manusia pada umumnya. Dengan pasrah, ia membiarkan Jeongguk menghisap darahnya—membuat seluruh pandangannya kembali gelap.

* * *

Luka yang ditinggalkan oleh Jeongguk masih tetap ada di bagian kiri lehernya, dekat dengan pundaknya. Taehyung tidak berhenti menatap bekas luka di lehernya tersebut dan menghela napas frustasi.

Dengan sisa-sisa uangnya yang harus disisihkan untuk keperluan membuat film, mustahil untuk mendapatkan apartemen dengan harga yang sama dalam waktu singkat.

"Yang benar saja," gerutunya putus asa.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Seokjin sedikit khawatir saat ia membantu Taehyung sebagai aktor dadakan pada proyek film yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Taehyung sambil memaksakan tersenyum. Berada terlalu lama di bawah matahari pada siang musim gugur benar-benar membuat anemianya kembali bereaksi. Tetapi ditahannya karena ia masih harus menyelesaikan satu adegan yang nanti akan kembali ia sunting sebelum diproduksi ke dalam bentuk final.

Ia baru saja menjentikkan papan _clapperboard_ saat sosok Jeongguk tertangkap matanya—sedang berjalan bersama para mahasiswa lainnya.

"Tae?" panggil Seokjin dan beberapa teman-temannya yang lain.

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata dan kembali memicingkan matanya ke arah terakhir matanya menangkap sosok Jeongguk.

Tidak ada siapapun yang ia kenali sebagai Jeongguk.

"Maaf, aku sedikit kurang fokus hari ini."

Ia kembali melanjutkan syuting filmnya yang tersendat. Tetapi begitu ia mulai kembali merekam video, ia seperti bisa mendengar suara gaungan Jeongguk berbisik padanya.

 _Malam ini, aku akan kembali mendatangimu_.

* * *

Taehyung tertidur di atas meja dengan kepala terkulai di atas kedua tangan yang terlipat saat Jeongguk kembali bertandang ke kamarnya—ketika ia masih tengah-tengah menyelesaikan suntingan potongan terakhir video yang telah ia ambil tadi siang. Pria dengan fitur sempurna itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya dan hidung Taehyung saling bersentuhan. Begitu Taehyung membuka matanya dan mendapati dua bola mata persis seperti anak rusa beriris merah balas menatapnya, ia melompat kaget dari kursinya.

Di sela-sela suara debuman kursi yang jatuh ke atas permukaan lantai, suara tawa Jeongguk menyalak nyaring di seluruh ruangan.

"Kupikir kau akan berhenti mendatangiku kalau aku tidak tidur di atas tempat tidur," gerutu Taehyung sambil memegangi dadanya dan membetulkan letak kursi yang tanpa sengaja telah ia tumbangkan karena rasa terkejut. Ia mendorong tubuh Jeongguk dan untuk pertama kalinya, di balik lapisan tipis kain satin hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh pria itu, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jeongguk begitu terbentuk sempurna sama halnya dengan wajahnya yang tampan. "Ambil jarak dariku kalau kau tidak ingin lagi aku menampar wajahmu karena kaget."

"Aku datang untuk makan malam seperti biasa. Di manapun posisimu berada, selama aku masih bisa menjangkaumu, pasti aku akan muncul," balas Jeongguk masih mengumbar senyum, tetapi mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Taehyung padanya.

"Jadi, kau akan menghisap darahku di sini? Tidak di tempat tidur seperti biasanya?"

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya saat kau berdiri, kalau kau mau."

"Tidak. Aku terlalu malas untuk berdiri lama-lama saat ini."

"Baiklah. Apapun yang membuatmu nyaman saat ini."

Jeongguk membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyempilkan kepalanya ke tengkuk leher Taehyung. Sejenak Taehyung menggigil, merasakan hembusan dingin dari napas pria itu berdesir menuruni lehernya. Refleks, ia mengapit kedua tangannya ke tubuh Jeongguk—yang sesuai dengan bayangannya begitu kekar dengan otot-otot di balik pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Aku bisa mencium bau manusia lain pada dirimu," kata Jeongguk setengah berbisik padanya. "Kau sedang berdekatan dengan seorang pria, kan? Aku bisa mencium baunya persis di kulitmu."

Taehyung merasakan wajahnya memanas, "Yang benar saja, bahkan aku baru beberapa kali jalan berdua bersamanya! Ow!" ia memekik ngilu sewaktu Jeongguk menancapkan taring ke lehernya tanpa peringatan. "Seandainya saja sewaktu kau mulai meminum darahku, rasanya tidak begini menyakitkan! Coba kau rasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya saat ada vampir yang mengisap darahmu dengan kedua taring yang jauh lebih besar dari jarum suntik."

Jeongguk tidak membalas komentarnya karena terlalu fokus mengisap darahnya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya selama ia mendengar suara tegukan yang berasal dari kerongkongan Jeongguk—suara aliran darahnya yang berjalan menuruni kerongkongan pria itu, memberinya tenaga dan asupan gizi yang ia butuhkan. Kalau Jeongguk bukanlah seorang vampir dan tidak repot-repot menancapkan taringnya yang lebih tajam daripada ujung jarum suntik, mungkin ia akan menganggap aktivitas yang saat ini mereka jalankan adalah suatu hal yang sensual dan seksual secara bersamaan.

Ia bisa merasakan Jeongguk perlahan-lahan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dengan enteng tanpa ia duga-duga, membuat Taehyung semakin mempererat pegangannya di leher pria itu. Kakinya juga mulai melingkari pinggul Jeongguk, yang entah bagaimana begitu timpang dengan ukuran torsonya yang jauh lebih tegap dan kekar.

Jeongguk membawanya ke atas tempat tidur, menyentakkan permukaan punggung Taehyung ke atas hamparan kasur. Taehyung menggerung pelan, "Kukira kau sudah sepakat kalau akan mengisap darahku di atas meja belajar, bukannya malah membawaku ke atas tempat tidur—"

Jeongguk menjawab dengan geraman, masih fokus menghisap darahnya.

"Kenapa kau memilihku sebagai 'ternak'mu?" tanya Taehyung, menatap ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Ada beberapa plafon yang mulai keropos dan kehilangan warnanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Apakah kau mengintaiku setiap saat dengan berbaur seperti manusia normal lainnya?"

Jeongguk menyelesaikan santapan malamnya dengan satu tegukan kecil. Pria berambut merah tersebut menyeka mulutnya dengan ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari—membuatnya sekilas tampak lebih memikat daripada yang Taehyung bisa ingat. Bahkan Bogum bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan pria yang saat ini sedang bertandang ke rumahnya dengan alasan untuk mendapatkan makan malam.

"Aku sudah lama mengincarmu," gumam Jeongguk. "Biar aku beritahu satu rahasia lagi. Aku menentukan manusia sebagai ternak berdasarkan aroma tubuh mereka. Mungkin seperti halnya kalau manusia mencium feromon manusia lainnya—membuat mereka terangsang secara naluriah untuk mengklaim pasangan hidup. Tapi yang berbeda adalah kaumku mencium aroma tubuh kalian untuk menentukan mangsa yang akan menjadi ternak kami selama beberapa waktu."

"Jadi—bauku yang membuatmu tertarik? Berarti—apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Penciuman kaumku bisa hingga berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya. Aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu untuk menentukan aku menginginkan dirimu sebagai ternak atau tidak," kata Jeongguk, menjelaskan. Matanya menyipit karena senyuman, "Dan aku senang telah mempercayai indera penciumanku. Kau jelas-jelas lebih tampan daripada kaumku sendiri."

Taehyung tergagap mendengar ucapan Jeongguk. Bagaimana mungkin pria setampan Jeongguk—yang jelas-jelas juga bukan manusia seperti dirinya, memujinya seperti itu? "U—uh, terimakasih. Kau juga tampan," ia balas memuji pria itu dengan gugup.

Jeongguk tergelak, "Sudah pasti kami tampan, karena kaumku adalah orang-orang berfitur sempurna."

"Bagaimana—" Taehyung memulai dengan raut penasaran, "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang vampir?"

Senyuman jahil muncul di wajah Jeongguk, "Apa kau ingin tahu?" ia menyentuh wajah Taehyung dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang dingin. "Aku bisa saja memberitahumu. Tapi harganya terlalu besar untuk diucapkan."

Taehyung mendengus, "Jangan berbicara sok misterius seperti vampir-vampir yang kulihat di film—"

Satu alis terangkat di wajah tampan Jeongguk, "Aku tidak berbicara misterius, tapi memang ini adalah hal yang sedikit sensitif untuk dibicarakan. Memberitahukan identitasku padamu sama saja dengan melanggar larangan yang telah ditetapkan oleh kaumku, apalagi membicarakan tentang asal muasal kami pada manusia sepertimu."

"Kau terus berbicara tentang kaummu. Tapi yang kulihat hanya kau seorang."

"Itu karena kami hidup berpencar. Kami jarang sekali mengumpul dalam satu waktu. Vampir adalah makhluk yang 'spesial' dan kami hidup terisolasi dari makhluk lainnya. Dan juga terkutuk dalam saat yang bersamaan."

Taehyung mendecakkan lidahnya mendengar penuturan Jeongguk, "Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan mengisap darahku? Kau tidak mungkin selamanya mengisap darahku, kan?"

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk melakukannya," kata Jeongguk. Tangannya yang semula membelai wajah Taehyung, kini beralih ke surai coklat miliknya, menyisir setiap helai-helai lembut di atas kepalanya. "Aku masih menginginkan darahmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja pergi dariku."

Kalau Jeongguk adalah orang asing yang sama sekali belum pernah berbicara dengannya, mungkin Taehyung akan segera menampik tangan pria pengisap darah manusia itu dengan sentakan kasar. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak melakukannya. Entah kenapa, ada satu hal yang membuat Taehyung begitu tertarik pada Jeongguk. Entah itu pada bentuk matanya yang besar dan warnanya yang unik, warna rambutnya yang mencolok, atau karena suaranya yang begitu terdengar merdu di telinganya. Semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Jeongguk seperti alunan musik yang secara persuasif telah menjeratnya akan keindahan milik pria vampir itu.

Jantungnya semakin terpompa kuat setiap kali matanya melihat bibir Jeongguk mengatup dan membuka dan aliran darahnya mengalir keras setiap kali iris berwarna merah milik Jeongguk menatap ke arahnya. Meskipun cahaya bulan hanya menerangi sebagian psotur tubuh dan fitur wajahnya, sisi tampan pria itu sama sekali tidak terhapus sedikit pun.

 _Buang pikiran kotormu jauh-jauh, Kim Taehyung_.

"Tidakkah banyak manusia lain yang mungkin saja—jauh lebih beraroma nikmat ketimbang diriku?" bisik Taehyung lirih sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak terbawa lebih jauh ke dalam sorot mata Jeongguk.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu," ucap Jeongguk, masih memainkan rambut Taehyung. "Setelah beratus-ratus tahun aku hidup, aku menginginkan dirimu."

"Pasti kau selalu berbicara seperti ini pada semua ternak yang pernah kau sambangi."

"Tidak, tidak. Kaulah yang pertama kali," sangkal Jeongguk dengan cepat. "Kalau saja aku bisa membawamu pergi dari sini dan menjadikanmu sebagai pasanganku, mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Hanya saja, aku sudah banyak melanggar aturan." Kali ini tangannya bergerak ke leher Taehyung, menyentuh bekas luka yang ia tinggalkan di sana.

Taehyung kembali menggigil oleh sentuhan Jeongguk yang seperti sergahan dingin es. "Aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain, Jeongguk. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi sebentar lagi."

"Ya. Aku bisa lihat itu. Dia bernama Park Bogum, kan? Pria yang sering jalan berdua denganmu," kedua lubang hidung Jeongguk mengembang dan mengempis dengan sempurna, "Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya dari tubuhmu. Aku membenci pria itu. Kalau saja aku bisa membunuhnya—"

Kali ini Taehyung menyentak tangan Jeongguk dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Jeongguk cukup terperanjat dengan reaksi yang ia terima dari Taehyung, tetapi kemudian ia kembali tergelak. "Tentu saja. Aku punya peraturan yang harus kuikuti." Ia berdiri dari atas tempat tidur Taehyung dan berjalan menuju jendela yang entah sejak kapan telah kembali terbuka lebar. Angin semilir dingin berhembus dari cela yang terbuka. "Selamat malam, Kim Taehyung. Aku selalu menantikan pertemuan kita selanjutnya."

Tanpa ia sadari, Taehyung setengah melompat dari atas tempat tidur untuk mengejar Jeongguk. Tetapi begitu ia melongokkan setengah torsonya keluar jendela, ia hanya melihat bentangan luas kota Seoul yang senyap pada malam hari. Tidak ada sosok Jeongguk yang ia dapati, kecuali beberapa orang yang masih berjalan di pinggiran trotoar dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

Taehyung berusaha menutup kedua matanya dan tetap terjaga hingga pagi menjelang.

Betapa ia berharap ia hanya bermimpi, hanya berdelusi, hanya membuat sebuah scenario besar di bagian terdalam otaknya.

Nyatanya, luka di lehernya tetap mengingatkan Taehyung akan percakapan yang ia lalui bersama Jeongguk.

* * *

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen kawan seangkatannya selama seminggu penuh, untuk menyelesaikan filmnya yang hampir selesai dan juga menghindari Jeongguk. Sesuai dengan dugaan, Jeongguk sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri selama seminggu tersebut. Bahkan di antara kerumunan dan hiruk pikuk manusia lainnya.

Ia yakin, Jeongguk hanyalah fragmen dari sebuah ingatan yang secara acak telah dipilih oleh serebrumnya untuk kemudian dimainkan menjadi sebuah drama. Vampir hanyalah mitos, hanya makhluk buatan yang dibuat berdasarkan suatu kepercayaan suatu kelompok terhadap suatu hal. Jeongguk pun hanyalah sebatas khayalannya belaka—semacam pria ideal yang ia dambakan walaupun pria sempurna seperti Bogum menaruh hati padanya.

"Hei, Taehyungie. Kau mau pergi ke bar hari ini? Akan ada acara DJ _live music_ di sana, kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk ikut," ajak Bogum suatu hari tanpa ia tunggu-tunggu sama sekali.

Pria itu, dalam balutan pakaian terkininya dan wajahnya yang bagi Taehyung masih kalah sempurna dibandingkan Jeongguk, mengumbar senyuman teramahnya. Taehyung tahu betul kalau Bogum adalah pria yang dikenal tidak suka minum ataupun merokok dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain, sepopuler apapun pria itu di kampus. Mungkin Bogum hanya ingin membuat dirinya merasa terkesan atau menunjukkan kalau ia adalah orang yang mengasyikkan.

 _Kalau saja ia juga tahu aku tidak suka minum_ , pikir Taehyung sedikit kecut. "Ya, tentu." Ia menjawab dengan antuasias yang dibuat-buat.

Bogum membawanya ke bar paling ternama di Seoul, yang satu kali untuk _open table_ meraup biaya ratusan ribu won. Bogum bertegur sapa dengan beberapa orang temannya yang entah berkebetulan atau memang sengaja menampakkan diri di sana.

Suara musik berdentum-dentum di seisi ruangan berbentuk persegi sembarang tersebut, sementara kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni menyoroti tubuh-tubuh kerumunan manusia yang menari di lantai dansa. Seorang DJ melempar salam pada Bogum yang disambut tak kalah semangat oleh pria yang bersangkutan.

"Kau mau minum?" teriak Bogum di antara suara lantunan musik bar.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tidak minum."

Bogum sekilas memandang Taehyung dengan sedikit terbelalak, tapi senyuman lega merekah di wajahnya kemudian. "O-oh. Aku juga. Kalau begitu, aku bisa pesankan minuman apa?"

"Apapun selama tidak mengandung alkohol di dalamnya."

Bogum menyeru pada seorang pelayan, memesankan dua gelas minuman. Ia mengajak Taehyung mengobrol selama beberapa menit hingga minuman mereka tiba. Saat Taehyung menghabiskan tegukan terakhirnya, ia mendengar seseorang seperti berbisik padanya dengan begitu jelas meskipun suara musik nyaris memekakan telinga.

 _Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku, Kim Taehyung_.

Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya dengan jengitan kaget. Ia memutar pandangan ke sekeliling, menebak-nebak akan melihat Jeongguk di suatu sudut ruangan, berbaur dengan pengunjung bar lainnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ia kenali sebagai Jeongguk.

 _Apakah aku kembali berdelusi_?

"Taehyung? Ada apa?"

Suara khawatir Bogum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah mau pulang sekarang?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja," ujar Taehyung setengah memaksa.

Bogum menatapnya dengan setengah tidak percaya, tapi ia ikut berdiri bersama Taehyung dan menariknya ke lantai dansa. "Kalau begitu, ayo buat dirimu merasa senang. Kau bisa menari, kan?"

Taehyung mengatur napasnya dan mengangguk, menerima ajakan Bogum. Mereka menjejalkan diri di antara kerumunan beberapa pasang anak muda yang sedang menari—beberapa di antaranya seorang anak muda yang sedang menggilas selangkangannya pada bokong seorang wanita, dan beberapa lagi menari seperti biasa.

Bogum mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti aliran musik, sementara Taehyung menirunya. Gerakan mereka semula berjalan sedikit canggung, sampai beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah mampu menguasai gerakan tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau bagus dalam menari. Kupikir kau sudah cukup sempurna dalam beberapa hal?" tukas Bogum sambil terus mengawasi gerakan Taehyung di hadapannya, menyesuaikan.

"Oh, ya? Dalam apa contohnya?"

"Mengambil foto, membuat film pendek, menari, bermain basket—kau hampir sempurna dalam semua hal."

Taehyung hanya tertawa mendengar Bogum menghitung satu persatu hal yang dapat ia lakukan, sampai kemudian ia menyadari pria itu menyisipkan tangan ke punggungnya dan satu tangannya yang lain bergerak ke tengkuk belakang leher Taehyung. Taehyung menyadari Bogum hendak menciumnya.

Hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah menarik diri dari Bogum, tetapi ia hanya memejamkan mata sampai merasakan sentuhan lembut yang hangat di ujung bibirnya. Tubuh mereka tetap bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik, sampai kemudian suara yang sama masih berbicara padanya.

 _Kau masih milikku, Kim Taehyung_.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan melihat Jeongguk, berdiri tepat di belakang Bogum. Pria tersebut, dengan nuansa rambut hitamnya yang jauh berbeda dari apa yang Taehyung lihat setiap malam, memandang tajam ke arahnya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan dari mulutnya yang melengkung ke bawah, Taehyung bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jeongguk saat ini.

 _Kau milikku. Milikku. Milikku._

Bogum meneriakkan namanya sedetik sebelum ia nyaris jatuh menyambar lantai.

* * *

Bogum membawa Taehyung ke kamar kondominium mewah yang ia tinggali sendirian. Begitu Taehyung tersadar dari pingsannya, pria itu menyodorkannya air minum. Taehyung samar-samar menangkap jarum jam yang membentang pada angka tiga dan angka enam.

"Apakah aku jatuh pingsan tadi?"

"Ya," jawab Bogum, wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan. "Kalau saja kau bilang kau masih sakit—"

"Karena aku memang merasa sehat, akhir-akhir ini," potong Taehyung cepat, merasa diliputi rasa bersalah yang tidak menyenangkan saat melihat raut kecewa di wajah Bogum. "Aku sudah meminum preskripsi obat yang diberikan oleh dokter dan sudah memastikan kalau aku dalam keadaan prima."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu jatuh pingsan tadi?"

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, merasa tergelitik untuk menyemburkan semua yang telah ia pendam selama ini.

 _Setiap malam aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Pemandangan bulan dan manik bintang yang tersembunyi oleh awan, hembusan angin dingin yang menggigit tulang, jendela yang terbuka, suara gemerisik dahan pohon, dan seorang pria yang selalu haus akan darah. Dan entah kenapa, semakin lama, aku semakin merasa terikat pada pria itu. Tertarik untuk melihat langsung ke matanya. Tertarik dengan caranya berbicara. Betapa aku mengidam-ngidamkan tubuhnya yang sempurna itu menghimpitku di atas tempat tidur, sementara mulutnya tersampir di leherku. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengatakan aku hanya berdelusi, berhalusinasi, mengada-ada, bahwasanya aku gila—_

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan," semua pikiran yang membayanginya langsung terhapuskan dengan satu pernyataan. "Aku sudah sering begadang, hampir setiap malam. Pola makanku juga sama sekali tidak terkontrol. Aku kelelahan. Ya. Kelelahan."

Bogum menatap Taehyung cukup lama, seperti menyelisik dan menelaah dalam-dalam apa yang dikatakan olehnya, sebelum kemudian baru mencernanya. Pria itu duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan mulai melunakkan pandangannya. "Kau tahu, Taehyung- _ah_. Kalau kau ada suatu masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Ia mengambil satu kepalan tangan milik Taehyung dan mencium punggung di baliknya dengan kecupan lembut. "Kuharap aku tidak terlalu cepat mengatakan ini, tapi sudah lama aku mengawasimu. Aku—aku begitu tertarik untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bersediakah kau menjalin hubungan yang lebih spesial denganku?"

 _Tidak_. "Ya. Aku juga sudah lama—tertarik untuk mengenalmu dengan lebih jauh," jawabnya tidak lama kemudian.

Taehyung tidak menolak saat Bogum mencium bibirnya dan kemudian meremas wajahnya dengan sentakan halus. Ia membiarkan pria itu membawanya jatuh ke atas tidur, dengan kedua tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan.

"Aku baru tahu, kau juga memiliki bekas luka aneh di lehermu," desis Bogum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Kau tahu—seperti bekas gigitan vampir di film-film picisan—"

Kuduknya meremang saat Bogum kembali mengingatkannya akan luka yang ia punya di leher. Otomatis, tangannya melayang ke lehernya, berusaha menutup sepasang lubang kecil di sana. Tetapi Bogum menarik tangannya, dan berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tampak lebih indah dengan segala cacat yang kau miliki—"

Entah kenapa, Taehyung merasa tubuhnya menggigil dengan ucapan Bogum.

* * *

Keesokannya, ia kembali dari apartemen Bogum. Mereka tidak melakukan hubungan seksual setelah Taehyung terbangun; alasannya karena Bogum tidak ingin memaksa kondisinya yang masih belum stabil setelah kejadian kemarin malam di bar.

Setidaknya ia merasa lega, karena Bogum tidak menginvasi ruang pribadi di dalam dirinya—pun tidak setelah pernyataan perasaan masing-masing semalam.

Selang beberapa jam mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Taehyung mendapati kamarnya yang gelap menguarkan hawa dingin. Perutnya mulai bergolak oleh rasa tidak nyaman yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. Ada suatu sisi dalam dirinya yang berteriak—menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kamar dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Tetapi Taehyung mendorong dirinya untuk melangkahkan kaki masuk dan menyalakan saklar penerangan umum.

Tepat di atas tempat tidurnya, Jeongguk duduk dengan posisi setengah memunggunginya. Pria itu sekilas berusaha menghindar dari sorotan lampu yang menyala dengan tiba-tiba menggunakan telapak tangannya, sebelum kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan mengamati Taehyung yang berdiri membeku tepat di depan pintu kamar.

"Kau sudah pulang."

Tenggorokan Taehyung tercekat. Ia merasakan udara dingin di kamarnya semakin menusuk tulang, sama halnya dengan sorot mata Jeongguk padanya.

Ujung telunjuk Jeongguk ditujukan padanya, menyuruh, "Jangan hanya diam dan berdiri di situ, kemarilah. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan darah segar manusia. Kantung-kantung darah di rumah sakit rasanya sudah terlalu masam untuk ukuran seleraku."

Entah mengapa, Taehyung hanya menuruti kemauan pria itu dan melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, berdiri mematung di sana.

Jeongguk menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan sentakan kasar, membuat Taehyung terpelanting ke atas hamparan kasur yang empuk—tetapi tidak cukup empuk untuk melindungi punggungnya dari benturan. Makhluk tampan penghisap darah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke pergelangan tangan Taehyung, mencium aroma dari sana. Alisnya tertaut saat ia mencium bau lain yang tidak ia kehendaki.

"Dia sudah menyentuhmu berkali-kali."

Taehyung merasakan adrenalinnya terpacu, "Apa urusannya denganmu? Aku bebas menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun yang aku inginkan—"

Kali ini Jeongguk menapakkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling Taehyung, membuat penjara kecil di antara tubuhnya. Taehyung membeliak kaget melihat gertakan yang diberikan oleh sang vampire, melihat taring-taring panjang mulai menyembul keluar dari gusinya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan sejelas mungkin kalau kau adalah milikku. Milikku dan milikku. Kalau sampai dia menandaimu sebagai miliknya dan mengambil keperjakaanmu itu—aku tidak akan bisa lagi mendatangimu dan mengisap darahmu."

Bahkan desahan napas Jeongguk yang sedingin es sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kalau ia sedang berdelusi saat ini. "Aku bukan barang milikmu. Kau tidak bisa memerintahku seenaknya saja."

"Tentu saja aku bisa," desis Jeongguk dengan nada penuh ancaman. "Tidak ada vampir lain yang bisa mengisap darahmu selain diriku. Kalaupun ada manusia yang hendak merebutmu dariku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhnya seperti sampah boneka."

"Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan membencimu seumur hidup."

Senyuman sumringah yang berkesan merendahkan mengembang di wajah Jeongguk, "Tidak akan masalah untukku, karena aku akan tetap bisa menghisap darahmu semauku. Aku bisa saja membuatmu melupakan semuanya dan kembali memantraimu agar kau tidak—"

"Kau pernah bilang kalau mantramu sudah tidak mempan padaku," balas Taehyung. "Apabila kau juga hendak melakukan kekerasan seperti ini setiap malam, aku juga akan siap memberi perlawanan yang tidak kalah besar."

Ada decakan lidah yang dikeluarkan oleh Jeongguk untuk menunjukkan keterkejutan yang ada pada dirinya. "Kau meremehkan kaumku, Kim Taehyung. Manusia sepertimu, mudah kami kembali benamkan ke dalam tanah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

Nada suara Jeongguk yang datar dan monoton, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang oleh rasa takut. Tapi ia tidak membiarkan rasa takut itu membuat kelu lidahnya dan menjawab, "Aku tidak takut padamu. Bahkan aku tidak takut kalau kau mengancam untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhku. Berbeda denganmu yang takut kehilangan diriku dan mengancamku dengan bualan besarmu itu. Karena kalau aku mati, kau akan mencari ternak yang lain."

Jeongguk diam mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Pada akhirnya, ia menegakkan diri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, membiarkan Taehyung ikut meluruskan tubuh. "Ya. Kau tepat. Sayangnya tidak ada sumber makanan yang lebih nikmat selain darah milikmu." Begitu Taehyung berpikir dirinya telah terbebas dari Jeongguk, pria itu menjulurkan tangan ke lehernya dan mencengkeramnya. Tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat Taehyung terhalang dari asupan oksigen ke otak, tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya menggerung kesakitan. "Darahmu adalah santapan paling lezat yang pernah lidahku rasakan selama berabad-abad."

Taehyung memekik kesakitan saat Jeongguk menggerogoti lehernya. Kali ini bukan sekadar menancapkan taring, tapi juga menggigit bagian terluar kulitnya hingga ia bisa merasakan lebih banyak aliran darah yang mengucur. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tenaganya terkuras perlahan-lahan bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar dari dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Bau metalik darah mengisi seluruh saluran nasalnya, membuat kepalanya semakin berputar-putar. Taehyung pun telah kehilangan kekuatan untuk balas mencengkeram tubuh Jeongguk. Ia hanya terkulai dengan kedua mata memandang lurus ke atas langit-langit.

Begitu pandangannya semakin kabur, Jeongguk melepaskan jeratan di lehernya. Mulutnya yang biasanya hanya ditetesi oleh setitik darah, kini benar-benar berlumuran darah. Jika Taehyung masih sepenuhnya sadar dan tidak dilingkupi oleh rasa takut dengan pria itu, mungkin ia akan bergurau mengatakan Jeongguk baru saja mengacak-acak wajahnya sendiri dengan selai stroberi. Nyatanya, ia hanya lemas dan tak berdaya.

Terakhir, Jeongguk berkata padanya, "Selama malam menjelang, maka disitulah aku akan menunggumu, Kim Taehyung."

Walaupun satu kecupan terakhir di dahinya terasa sedingin es, Taehyung tetap bergeming di posisinya. "Sampai berjumpa lagi di makan malam selanjutnya."

* * *

Anemianya kembali kambuh begitu Jeongguk mendatanginya sehari sebelumnya. Ia selalu mudah pusing dan merasa lemah. Beberapa kali ia terpaksa meminta bantuan teman dekatnya, Jimin, untuk mengantarnya ke klinik terdekat di wilayah kampus. Beberapa kali lainnya, Bogum sendiri yang menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi kelasnya dan membawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit dan menemaninya memeriksakan diri.

Entah bagaimana, setiap malam ia akan selalu terbangun, lagi dan lagi. Malam hari, ia jauh merasa lebih segar ketimbang ketika ia merasakan sengatan hangat matahari. Sepintas ia berpikir akan ikut bertransformasi menjadi vampir pada suatu waktu tanpa disangka-sangka—dan mulai merasakan sensasi haus akan darah.

Tetapi Taehyung masih manusia. Ia tidak memiliki taring tambahan yang mencuat seperti milik anjingnya di Daegu ataupun seperti milik Jeongguk. Ia tidak memiliki akselerasi kemampuan mendengar ataupun mencium bau lainnya. Ia juga tidak haus darah.

Ia masihlah seorang Kim Taehyung.

 _Aku hanya berhalusinasi. Jeon Jeongguk tidak pernah ada. Dia hanya memori palsu dalam ingatanku._

Menginjak minggu-minggu terakhirnya berkuliah, ia mendapatkan sebuah surat yang entah bagaimana, diletakkan begitu saja di meja favoritnya pada ruang kelas fotografi seni.

 _Aku bukan hanya sebagian dari ingatanmu, Kim Taehyung._

 _Luka di lehermu adalah buktinya._

 _JJK_

Taehyung merobek kertas di tangannya menjadi serpihan kecil dan membuangnya pada tempat sampah terjauh yang bisa ia capai.

"Aku tidak sinting," gumam Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri begitu ia berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan kota Seoul yang mulai dihembusi angin dingin musim gugur, "Aku hanya sedang merasa tertekan karena aku sudah memasuki tahun terakhir, karena sebentar lagi aku harus hidup menjadi manusia independen dan tidak bergantung pada kedua orang tuaku. Juga karena aku mengalami insomnia dan semua yang aku lihat selama ini adalah hayalan belaka—"

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin bilang begitu?"

Sontak Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, merasa terpanggil. Tetapi ia tidak berani menoleh. Ia hanya berdiri di depan sebuah _café_ yang sedang pikuk dilalui oleh berbagai macam pejalan kaki. pada kaca _café_ , ia bisa melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya, orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang—dan juga Jeongguk.

Pria itu—dengan kulit pucatnya—menyampirkan kepalanya ke bahu Taehyung, dengan bibir terkatup dekat-dekat di telinganya. Desahan napas Jeongguk terasa begitu dingin, jauh lebih dingin daripada hembusan angin musim gugur, membekukan seluruh syaraf dan juga aliran darah Taehyung. Ia berusaha mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berharap bayangan akan Jeongguk dan rambut hitamnya yang apabila malam tiba akan berubah menjadi merah nyala akan hilang.

Jeongguk masih di belakangnya, berbicara padanya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah sebagian dari hayalanmu, Kim Taehyung. Aku selalu ada di dekatmu, mengawasimu. Dan setiap malam, aku akan menampakkan diri tepat di depan matamu untuk mengambil santapan yang telah aku klaim."

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, tetapi di belakangnya hanyalah kerumunan orang-orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

Tidak ada Jeongguk.

Taehyung langsung menerjang kerumunan, berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin.

Ia berharap di belakangnya tidak ada satupun yang mengejar dan untungnya, hanya tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya dari orang-orang yang ia serobot secara sengaja.

Begitu ia berhenti, ia sudah mencapai bagian Hongdae yang sama sekali belum pernah ia jajaki.

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya, mencari-cari arah yang seharusnya ia tuju, asal dari mana ia berlari tadi. Tetapi banyaknya orang-orang di sekelilingnya serta bangunan-bangunan pertokoan yang menjulang membuat kepalanya semakin berputar-putar. Rasa mual mulai bergolak di dalam perutnya. Kini ia berusaha mencari suatu tempat di mana ia bisa dengan mudah memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Matanya menangkap sebuah toilet umum yang begitu sepi—tanpa ada satu pun pengunjung yang keluar masuk. Dengan cepat Taehyung bergerak masuk. Saat ia mulai mencondongkan tubuh ke mulut wastafel, seseorang dari belakang menyergapnya. Jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar—mengira-ngira akan berhadapan dengan Jeongguk untuk pertama kalinya di tempat umum. Justru ia berhadapan dengan sekelompok anak muda—para pria yang berusia tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau tampak tidak sedang tidak enak badan, mungkin bisa kami bantu sedikit?"

Dari nada suara yang mencurigakan, Taehyung sudah bisa menangkap gembong yang saat ini sedang mengitarinya adalah sekelompok orang yang berbahaya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung kecurigaannya terbukti langsung dengan satu ujung pisau tajam yang menghunus tepat ke abdomennya.

Taehyung berusaha mengontrol diri. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kau sudah mengerti maksud kami, ya?" kata salah seorang di antara mereka yang mengenakan topi _snapback_ dan jaket kulit imitasi, masih menghunuskan pisau ke abdomen Taehyung. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, seharusnya kau segera mengeluarkan benda berharga yang kau miliki sekarang."

Pria itu beserta kawanannya menyudutkan Taehyung hingga ke ujung toilet. Matanya yang sekilas teralihkan ke pintu keluar, kini mulai kabur karena kedutan nyeri di kepalanya. Ia sudah berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan karena pintu keluar juga ikut terkunci dari dalam. Entah bagaimana gembong orang-orang ini melakukannya.

 _Tidak seharusnya aku dengan ceroboh masuk ke dalam sini. Pantas saja tidak ada orang yang ke dalam tempat ini, seramai apapun di area lainnya—_

"Aku tidak punya barang-barang berharga yang bisa aku berikan pada kalian," kata Taehyung dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Masih dengan keras kepala ia mencengkeram tali tas selempangnya kuat-kuat.

Sebenarnya begitu banyak barang berharga di dalam sana. Ada kamera digital yang ia beli dari hasil kumpulan uang tahun baru kakek dan neneknya serta hasil berhematnya selama kurun setahun, juga hadiah ponsel yang ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya begitu ia menginjak semester empat. Bodoh jika dengan mudahnya ia membiarkan barang-barang tersebut, dan juga sama bodohnya jika ia tidak menyerahkan barang-barang tersebut dengan taruhan nyawanya.

Tetapi kamera digital di tasnya saat ini adalah nyawanya dan ia tidak akan segan-segan mempertaruhkan jasad tubuhnya sebagai harga yang impas.

Seorang pria lain berusaha menyentak tasnya, tetapi Taehyung masih mencengkeram tali tasnya erat-erat dan melemparkan tinju ke rahang pria tersebut secara refleks. Pria itu nyaris terjungkang jika dua kawannya yang lain tidak memeganginya.

"Apa-apaan—" sungut si pria dengan tidak senang, hendak balas menghajar Taehyung sebelum si pria pertama yang tampaknya adalah pimpinan kelompok tersebut menghentikannya.

"Sebelum kau menghajarnya, lebih baik aku mempelajari wajah kawan baru kita ini dahulu," potongnya. Ia menangkupkan tangannya pada dagu Taehyung, mengamati satu persatu garis wajahnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Taehyung mengerutkan wajah, merasa jijik dengan napas pria tersebut yang berhawa panas dan berbau tidak sedap. "Kawan kita ini punya wajah yang sangat menarik. Kau benar-benar pria, kan?"

Taehyung merasa tersinggung dengan komentar pria tersebut dan menyentak kasar tangannya menjauh dari wajahnya. "Aku yakin barang milik kalian tidak lebih besar daripada satu biji buah anggur," ejeknya dengan nada merendahkan.

Pria itu tersulut dengan ucapan Taehyung, mencengkeram salah satu bahunya kuat-kuat sementara satu tangan yang lain masih menghunuskan ujung mata pisau ke abdomennya. Taehyung meringis saat ia merasakan ujung pisau mulai tertancap ke permukaan kulitnya.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih sanggup ia kumpulkan, Taehyung memuntir tangan si pemimpin kelompok ke arah sebaliknya, menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan yang memilukan. Ia berusaha melakukan perlawanan lain dengan menumbangkan satu orang di dekat si pemimpin kelompok, tetapi dua orang berhasil memberangusnya dengan cepat dan kini menghimpit tubuhnya ke atas dinding toilet.

Bau amis toilet menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya, tetapi tidak cukup untuk menyita rasa sakit yang ia terima di kedua tangannya yang dengan paksa ditarik ke belakang.

"Kau memuntir tanganku!" pekik si pemimpin kelompok dengan berang. Taehyung hanya sekilas melihat pria itu berusaha memutar kembali tangannya ke arah semula dengan bantuan salah seorang temannya. Ada tujuh orang di sekelilingnya, mengungkungnya seperti tahanan di penjara.

"Karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak takut mati, huh?" kecam orang yang memberangus dan menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding toilet, membuat sebagian wajah dan luka pada abdomennya semakin nyeri oleh gesekan dengan permukaan keramik.

Sang pemimpin kelompok merebut tas Taehyung dengan paksa dan mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya. Pria itu mengangkat benda berlensa tersebut tinggi-tinggi, membuat Taehyung terkesiap.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak memiliki barang berharga. Tapi lihat apa yang kutemukan di dalam sini—kamera dan ponsel."

"Jangan menyentuh kameraku! Kameraku lebih berharga daripada nyawa kalian semua, brengsek!" teriak Taehyung. Yang ia terima justru tendangan keras di punggungnya.

Sang pemimpin kelompok menghentikan temannya sebelum membuat Taehyung babak belur dalam sekejap dan terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana kalau aku membelinya darimu—dengan bayaran penisku?" tawarnya dengan suara mencekam.

Taehyung berusaha berontak saat merasakan celananya ditarik tanpa persetujuannya—termasuk dengan bawahan dalam yang ia kenakan. Ia bertambah panik saat sesuatu yang keras—menghujam permukaan kulit bokongnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering—

 _Jangan lakukan ini—_

"Tidak peduli kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Semua lubang sama saja, kan? Sama-sama untuk digunakan—"

Taehyung menggerakkan tubuhnya seliar mungkin, tetapi kekuatan pria yang menahan tubuhnya jauh lebih besar ditambah dengan satu orang yang menekan torsonya agar tetap menempel ke dinding. Ia berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin, sampai kemudian mulutnya diikat dengan sapu tangan secara paksa.

Saat alat kejantanan pria si pemimpin kelompok semakin menuruni selangkangannya di sela-sela suara tawa manusia.

Taehyung merasa harga dirinya semakin tercabik-cabik saat tutup lensa kameranya dibuang untuk mengambil gambarnya sedang dalam keadaan yang memalukan, hingga ia mendengar suara dobrakan dari arah pintu toilet. Kini semua mata, termasuk sebelah matanya, menangkap pintu toilet yang semula terkunci rapat, telah terbuka lebar-lebar dengan daun pintu yang terbang dan menghantam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Partisi kamar mandi yang terbuat dari _phenolic_ tersebut setengahnya penyok oleh hempasan keras daun pintu dari logam ringan.

Satu orang pergi mengecek ke luar toilet, melihat-lihat jika terjadi sesuatu di luar rencana. Saat melihat keadaan di luar tidak ada satu pun yang mengkhawatirkan termasuk orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka inginkan, orang tersebut memberitahu, "Kukira ada badai atau semacamnya, tapi di luar tidak apa-apa—" ucapannya terputus saat sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata menerjangnya dan membuatnya terpelanting seperti daun pintu. Pria itu berteriak kesakitan saat suara tulang yang patah menggema di seisi ruangan.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan kecuali Taehyung, langsung waspada. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling toilet, sementara satu orang pergi mengecek ke luar pintu dengan paksaan teman-temannya yang lain dan satu orang lagi mengecek keadaan teman mereka.

"Di-dia—dia terluka parah—" kata seorang dari mereka begitu melihat keadaan kawan mereka.

Tiba-tiba satu pria yang mengecek keadaan pintu, ikut terlontar dari tempatnya berdiri hingga punggungnya menghantam kolom toilet umum. Sama seperti keadaan dua orang sebelumnya, semua orang di dalam toilet, kecuali Taehyung dan si pemimpin kelompok yang kini menggantikan dua kawannya membekuk diri Taehyung—seperti diserang oleh sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak nampak oleh mata. Tubuh-tubuh melayang tanpa sebab, seperti boneka yang dilempar dan diguncangkan dengan sengaja oleh tangan anak kecil.

Suara teriakan kesakitan disertai suara patahan tulang yang mengilukan membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar memuntahkan isi perutnya ke atas lantai keramik. Si pemimpin kelompok memandangi teman-temannya dengan wajah panik bercampur ngeri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Taehyung telah menodai ujung sepatunya.

Bau metalik darah yang lebih amis lagi menyeruak di seisi ruangan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya si pemimpin kelompok dengan suara bergetar. "Hei! Kalian, bangun! Kalian masih hidup, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban lain selain suara gerungan kesakitan dan suara dentingan pecahan kaca toilet.

Pria itu mulai mengendurkan tangannya dari Taehyung dan bergerak mengecek satu persatu keadaan temannya. Taehyung hendak bersiap-siap mengambil kameranya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan melarikan diri saat ia mendengar suara milik Jeongguk berbisik padanya.

 _Aku sudah katakan, kau adalah milikku, milikku dan milikku._

Pekikan nyaring berasal dari pemimpin menyita perhatian Taehyung. Taehyung ambruk ke atas lantai dengan mulut menganga lebar saat ia melihat tubuh pria bertubuh gempal tersebut seperti terkoyak dari dalam. Torsonya terpisah dari kedua kaki ke bawah, diikuti dengan bagian kepala hingga tulang selangka yang terpuntir tanpa sebab—terlempar ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Taehyung tidak tahu apakah rasa mual di perutnya karena pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya ataukah karena pengaruh anemianya. Ia berusaha menyeka keringat dingin yang mengucur di balik dahi dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat dan menyadari tangannya telah ikut terciprat oleh darah segar manusia bersamaan dengan sisa-sisa daging yang menempel.

"Inilah yang terjadi kalau ada yang berusaha merebutmu dariku."

Ia melihat bayangan Jeongguk terpantul di balik pecahan kaca. Pria itu, dengan rambutnya yang kini merah menyala, menyeringai pada Taehyung. Kedua taringnya menyembul di antara bibirnya.

Tetapi saat Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya dengan ketakutan, hanya ada dirinya dan jasad-jasad tidak bernyawa di dalam ruangan.

Entah kenapa, bekas luka di lehernya ikut berkedut tidak nyaman.

* * *

Seorang petugas kebersihan dengan raut pucat dan tubuh gemetar, menjadi orang yang mendapati toilet kamar mandi telah berisikan mayat-mayat tidak bernyawa bergelimpangan di sekitar Taehyung yang terduduk kaku. Pria bertubuh kecil tersebut langsung memanggil polisi.

Sementara beberapa orang petugas berusaha menenangkannya dengan membantu membersihkan tubuhnya dari percikan darah, merawat sedikit luka-luka lebam di tubuhnya, sekaligus menawarkan pakaian baru dan berbagai macam minuman hangat, Taehyung juga ditanyai banyak hal.

Tidak banyak jawaban yang bisa ia berikan.

"Aku tidak ingat. Semula mereka berusaha merampas kameraku—" ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkap ada salah seorang dari mereka berusaha memerkosanya. Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan pria dan pria adalah hal yang tabu untuk dikuak dalam nroma masyarakat Korea. "—lalu ada sesuatu yang menyeruak masuk. Dan tiba-tiba, mereka semua sudah bergelimpangan tidak bernyawa."

Ia menangkap ucapan seorang petugas yang menganggapnya mengalami amnesia parsial karena syok dan Taehyung tidak mau repot-repot mengoreksi ucapan wanita polisi tersebut. Ia menunggu di kantor polisi hingga ia diperbolehkan pulang.

Bogum adalah orang pertama yang terlintas di benaknya begitu ia diperbolehkan pulang. Ia menolak tawaran salah seorang polisi untuk mengantarnya kembali ke apartemennya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan ajakan orang asing yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa jam. Apalagi ia baru saja mengalami guncangan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga-duga hari ini.

Saat Bogum menjemputnya, Taehyung tidak ragu-ragu untuk melemparkan dirinya ke dada pria itu, mengacuhkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di kantor kepolisian. Setelah ia dikabarkan akan mendapat beberapa pertanyaan sampai kejadian pembunuhan masal di toilet semakin diperjelas, ia hanya mengangguk samar dan masuk ke dalam mobil kekasih barunya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, ia tidak bicara banyak. Pun dengan Bogum, yang hanya sesekali melempar pandangan cemas padanya. Beberapa menit sebelum ia tiba di depan lobi apartemen, barulah ia menceritakan semua. Bagaimana ia berusaha lari dari seseorang hingga berakhir di dalam toilet umum Hongdae yang selalu menjadi sasaran empuk gembong preman setempat. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang tak kasat mata mulai menyerang satu persatu orang yang berusaha merampoknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata bisa menyerang dan membunuh mereka?" tanya Bogum hati-hati. "Kau—kau benar-benar tidak melihat apapun?"

"Tim penyelidik berasumsi kalau aku mengalami amnesia parsial, tapi aku yakin—ada sesuatu yang—gaib, menyerang mereka."

Mungkin Bogum menganggapnya sinting dan berusaha mendiamkannya akan hal itu, tapi begitu mereka tiba di depan lobi apartemen Taehyung, remasan di tangan kanannya menandakan kalau Bogum berusaha untuk mempercayai apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu."

Taehyung terenyuh mendengar ucapan Bogum dan melempar tubuhnya untuk merangkul kekasihnya. Bogum balas merangkulnya dan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. Selesai melepaskan satu kecupan hangat di hidung Taehyung, pria itu membukakan pintu dan berpamitan untuk pulang.

Mobil Bogum melaju pelan dan menghilang di perempatan lampu merah, sementara Taehyung memutar tubuhnya menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya ke kamar.

Ia tidak ingin tidur hari ini.

Ia tidak ingin bertemu Jeongguk.

* * *

Taehyung berusaha menyesap minuman berkafein yang paling ia benci, berusaha terjaga semalaman sementara laptopnya terbuka lebar di atas pangkuannya. Beberapa _folder_ berisi cuplikan filmnya yang siap untuk diunggah dan dikirim ke email dosennya, telah tersusun rapi di layar.

Cahaya redup laptop membuat matanya semakin berat oleh rasa kantuk, dan setiap kali matanya berusaha bergulir tertutup, ia menampar pipinya keras-keras hingga menyebabkan cetakan berrwarna merah di wajahnya.

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul dua dan Taehyung sudah menghabiskan satu kaleng berisi kopi. Ia kembali merasa mual dan pusing, memaksa tubuhnya untuk ambruk sekarang juga di atas tempat tidur. Tetapi pikirannya memaksa untuk tetap terjaga.

Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk kembali melihat Jeongguk. Tidak setelah melihat apa yang makhluk itu lakukan tadi sore.

Matanya tertuju pada jendela yang terletak berseberangan dengan amben kayu tempat tidurnya berada. Kisi-kisi jendela tersebut masih tertutup rapat, menghalangi udara dingin masuk ke dalam ruangan tidur. Begitu Taehyung mengalihkan sejenak tatapannya ke layar laptop, ia merasakan aliran udara dingin masuk dan berhembus ke wajahnya.

Suasana di dalam kamarnya berubah mencekam tanpa peringatan. Lampu kamar yang semula memancarkan pendar berwarna _warm white_ , tiba-tiba meredup. Layar laptopnya pun tiba-tiba mati tanpa perintah. Taehyung bisa merasakan uap dingin berhembus dari mulutnya, seberapa tingginya ia berusaha mengangkat selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia kembali dikejutkan oleh suara dentuman tingkap kayu jendela yang berembuk dengan permukaan dinding, memunculkan bulan yang menggantung di langit-langit temaram. Taehyung menggigil saat melihat bayangan hitam mulai menampakkan diri dari balik jendela. Bayangan hitam tersebut menjulang tinggi, menutupi sebagian cahaya bulan yang jatuh ke atas permukaan kayu lantai.

"J-Jeongguk?" panggil Taehyung ketakutan.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Jeongguk hari ini, meski ia yakin benar yang di hadapannya adalah memang orang yang sama.

Wajahnya baru tersingkap di balik cahaya bulan begitu ia mendekat ke kaki amben, menunjukkan pupil yang mengembang di tengah-tengah iris berwarna merah menyala.

"Aku datang untuk makan malam."

Taehyung tidak membalas dan berusaha menyibakkan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, berusaha bersembunyi dari sorotan mengerikan makhluk tersebut tapi sia-sia karena Jeongguk sudah pasti dengan mudah menyibak selimutnya.

Ia hanya mematung dan mengamati, dengan layar laptop masih terbuka di pangkuan.

Jeongguk mengambil laptop Taehyung dan menyingkirkannya dengan mudah ke nakas tempat tidur. Ia mendorong pelan wajah Taehyung hingga menujukkan sebagian tengkuk lehernya, mengisap darah segar dari tempat yang sama.

Gigitan di lehernya tidaklah seliar pada beberapa malam sebelumnya. Taehyung diam dan menunggu hingga Jeongguk puas meminum darah darinya. Jeongguk baru beberapa senti menjauhkan mulutnya dari leher Taehyung saat ia mendengar ucapan lirih, "Kau yang melakukannya, kan? Membunuh orang-orang yang—" Taehyung menelan ludah dan menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberanian, "—orang-orang yang hendak mencelakaiku."

"Ya."

"Kau mencerai-beraikan tubuh mereka seperti binatang liar menaklukkan mangsanya."

"Setidaknya aku lebih berotak dibanding binatang liar."

Rekaman gambar kejadian tadi siang kembali terulang di dalam kepalanya dan Taehyung merasakan perutnya bergejolak oleh rasa mual. Ia selalu menolak untuk menonton film-film sadis, dan melihat adegan pembunuhan sungguhan di depan matanya meninggalkan bekas yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. "Kau melakukannya tanpa ada sedikit pun perasaan bersalah. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki nurani—"

"Mereka menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Dan mereka sudah hampir dekat menodai tubuhmu, membuatku tidak bisa lagi menyantap darah segar darimu."

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau aku bukanlah barang yang dengan mudahnya kau klaim sebagai milikmu. Aku sudah memiliki pria yang kucintai. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan mengambil keperjakaanku—"

Jeongguk mengulang gerakan yang sama seperti malam pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, mencengkeram lehernya. Kali ini cengkeramannya begitu kuat hingga Taehyung bisa merasakan kerongkongannya mulai terasa terbakar. "Kalau kau membiarkan dia melakukannya, kau tahu apa akibatnya."

Dengan susah payah, Taehyung berusaha menggapai tangan Jeongguk, melepaskan jeratan pria itu dari lehernya. Kali ini bukan hanya rasa nyeri di lehernya, tetapi juga rasa ngeri melingkupi seluruh syarafnya. Jeongguk bukan manusia biasa dan dia bisa saja meremukkan Taehyung dalam sekejap, seperti yang ia lakukan pada gembong preman yang hendak merampoknya dari material maupun dari keperjakaan yang ia miliki.

Secara gamblang, Jeongguk adalah monster yang selalu mengintai kehidupannya. Dan entah bagaimana, ia selalu menemukan cara untuk menemukan Taehyung.

Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang saat Jeongguk menubrukkan tubuhnya ke kepala tempat tidur, mencekiknya hingga kehabisan oksigen.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Jeongguk menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan dan melepaskan Taehyung dari penderitaan. Taehyung terbatuk-batuk, megap-megap, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa setelah beberapa detik nyaris berhadapan dengan Tuhan di nirwana yang telah dijanjikan dalam Injil yang dibacanya semasa kecil.

"Kau monster," ucap Taehyung tergagap, "Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah terbangun saat kau mengisap darahku—"

Ekspresi Jeongguk tidak goyah mendengar ucapannya. Pria itu masih memandangnya dengan datar, dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah dengan cebikan tidak senang. "Aku pun juga tidak berharap kalau kau membuka mata pada malam keseratus aku mendatangimu."

Bertepatan dengan lampu yang kembali menyala, Jeongguk telah menghilang.

* * *

Frekuensi Jeongguk menampakkan dirinya semakin bertambah setiap kali ia melangkah ke luar apartemennya. Entah saat ia menghadiri kuliah di ruang seminar, saat ia pergi ke kantin, ketika pergi bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu sehabis kuliah begitu semester mereka telah sepenuhnya berakhir, atau saat ia memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Bogum berkencan ke tempat-tempat yang ia senangi.

Ada kalanya Jeongguk menampakkan diri selaiknya manusia pada umumnya. Ada kalanya Taehyung hanya merasakan desahan napas pria itu di tengkuk lehernya, membuatnya menggigil ketakutan. Begitu ia berusaha memastikan kalau ia tidak hanya berdelusi sudah menangkap pria itu dengan kedua matanya, Jeongguk telah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Ketika malam menjelang, Jeongguk masih mendatanginya seperti biasa jika ia menetap di apartemennya. Tetapi begitu ia menginap di tempat orang lain, entah bagaimana, Jeongguk bisa tiba-tiba muncul di setiap permukaan kaca yang ia temui. Kini Taehyung tidak dapat lagi mematut diri di depan cermin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Setiap kali ia melihat ke sana, ia hanya akan melihat Jeongguk.

Apakah Jeongguk hanya sebagian alegori dari dirinya? Apakah Jeongguk hanya sebagian dari hayalannya? Apakah Jeongguk benar-benar nyata?

Jeongguk memang _nyata_ dan benar-benar _ada_ , terbukti dari bagaimana pria itu membunuh gembong preman yang berusaha mencelakainya. Juga dari bekas luka di lehernya.

Sudah beberapa kali, sejak pertemuan mereka setelah tujuh orang preman yang berusaha menyerangnya, Jeongguk tampak kentara berusaha menekan keinginan untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Makhluk itu sudah beberapa kali terang-terangan menyoroti tubuh Taehyung dengan birahi seksual yang tergambar langsung di kedua matanya. Tetapi tidak pernah sedikit pun ia menyentuh tubuh Taehyung pada bagian intim, kecuali pada leher dan wajahnya, dan terkadang pada kedua tangannya.

Jeongguk tertarik padanya, ia tahu itu. Bukan hanya sekadar menginginkan Taehyung sebagai persediaan makan berjalannya, ternak yang selama ini menjadi sumber nutrisinya sehari-hari.

Jeongguk menginginkan tubuhnya. Seperti halnya keinginan terdalam pada diri Taehyung agar vampir itu mengungkungnya di antara kedua lengannya yang kekar, dan menindihnya pelan-pelan dari atas. Ia ingin Jeongguk menggempur bagian bawah tubuhnya berkali-kali, meneriakkan nama pria itu hingga kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Sayangnya semua adalah tipuan. Ia hanya menginginkan rangsangan seksual dari Jeongguk, bukannya kasih sayang seperti yang ia inginkan dan telah ia terima sepenuhnya dari Bogum. Kekasihnya itu telah memberikannya banyak hal yang ia butuhkan, bukan hanya sekadar sentuhan antar kulit. Bogum memang tidaklah sesempurna Jeongguk, tapi pria itu bisa memberikan kebahagiaan seutuhnya pada Taehyung.

Berbeda dengan Jeongguk yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar, seolah-olah dirinya hanyalah barang mainan yang dengan mudahnya dapat dipergunakan sesuka hati. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dengan tenang menerima kenyataan ada pria yang jelas-jelas bukan manusia seperti dirinya dan sudah pasti pernah berkali-kali membunuh manusia—menyukai dirinya?

"Kau adalah milikku, milikku dan milikku. Selamanya," Jeongguk hampir senantiasa merapalkan ucapan yang sama setiap malam mereka bertemu.

 _Tidak. Aku bukan milikmu_.

* * *

Setiap kali ia menyempatkan diri untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Bogum, ia bisa merasakan presensi Jeongguk. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin selalu membasahi dahinya setiap kali seluruh inderanya menunjuk akan kehadiran pria itu. Berkali-kali ia meminta Bogum menemaninya di dalam satu ruangan yang sama, selalu ada sisa-sisa kehadiran Jeongguk. Seperti kamera CCTV yang siap berjaga di semua sudut ruangan, mengintainya secara eksplisit.

Bogum sama sekali tidak terburu-buru untuk mengajak Taehyung berhubungan seks dengannya, menunggu hingga Taehyung siap. Mungkin semula ia memang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan lebih eksklusif dengannya, tetapi sekarang Bogum sudah banyak membuktikan perasaannya pada Taehyung. Seharusnya mereka sudah siap dengan hubungan yang jauh lebih mengikat, hubungan yang lebih banyak melibatkan kompromi antara satu sama lain.

Sayangnya, ancaman Jeongguk untuk meluluhlantakkan Bogum terus terngiang setiap kali ia berusaha berhubungan intim dengannya.

Hingga tiba malam sebelum keberangkatannya kembali ke Daegu, ia dan Bogum berduaan di atas tempat tidur, masih mengobrol pada satu sama lain dengan kepala saling bersampiran. Taehyung bisa merasakan Bogum memberi sugesti padanya bahwa mereka sudah siap untuk berhubungan seksual. Pria itu menurunkan Taehyung ke atas hamparan kasur dan menggulingkan tubuhnya, menangkup wajah sang kekasih dalam sentuhan yang bersifat sugestif.

Taehyung membiarkan Bogum mengambil alih keadaan, mencium wajah Taehyung berkali-kali, termasuk bibir dan hidungnya. Sewaktu tangannya bergerak turun memegangi leher Taehyung, dengan suara sedikit waswas ia bergumam, "Luka di lehermu—bisakah aku menciumnya?"

Jawaban berupa anggukan antusias cukup membuat Bogum untuk menuntaskan keinginannya. Ia menciumi leher Taehyung, membuat kekasihnya mengerang karena geli dan karena suntikan rangsangan baru. Jari-jari panjang Taehyung terbenam di surai hitam milik sang kekasih, setengah menjambak setiap kali ia berjengit kaget sebagai reaksi dari kecupan yang diberikan oleh Bogum. Ciuman pria itu jauh bertolak belakang dengan sensasi ciuman yang diberikan oleh Jeongguk. Kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh pori-pori kulitnya begitu kontradiksi dengan juntusan tajam rasa dingin yang diberikan oleh pria yang begitu terobsesi dengan darahnya itu.

"Lepasakan bajumu," bisik Taehyung sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan erangan dari bibirnya.

Bogum hanya menurut dan membuka _sweater_ yang ia kenakan, membuangnya sembarangan di lantai. Sementara Taehyung sendiri membuka _sweater_ tak berlengannya dan juga satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, menyingkirkannya dengan cepat ke sisi tempat tidur.

Kalau tubuh Bogum segini hangatnya saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, mungkin tubuh Jeongguk akan sedingin es saat ia melakukan seks dengannya.

 _Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku akan berhubungan seks dengan kekasihku dan aku malah memikirkan pria lain—_

Bogum menyentak turun celana bermotif kotak yang Taehyung kenakan bersamaan dengan _boxer_ miliknya, sebelum beralih pada celana jins tebal miliknya sendiri. Taehyung semakin tidak sabaran saat barang milik Bogum menyembul keluar di balik celana dalam, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Dengan hati-hati, Bogum membantu Taehyung memutar posisi dengan bokong terangkat tinggi-tinggi saat tiba-tiba pria itu terbatuk-batuk keras. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, mengecek keadaan kekasihnya, " _Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bogum masih terbatuk-batuk, hingga matanya mengeluarkan air mata karena guncangan yang menumbuk dadanya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, kerongkonganku—" ucapannya terpotong karena ia terbatuk semakin keras, memuncratkan lendir dan begitu banyak cairan kental berwarna hitam bercampur merah darah.

Taehyung memekik panik, berusaha untuk membantu kekasihnya meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana. Pada akhirnya, ia beringsut mengambil ponsel, hendak menelepon panggilan bantuan—saat Bogum memegangi tenggorokannya dengan jari-jari tangannya membentuk lengkungan cakar, hendak mencengkeram lehernya sendiri. Bogum mengeluarkan suara cekikan yang menyayat hati dan bertepatan dengan suara decitan yang ia keluarkan, tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terkoyak tanpa sebab dari dalam, memuncratkan lebih banyak darah dari lubang menganga di lehernya.

Bahkan tidak ada suara yang keluar saat Taehyung melihat pemandangan di depannya, hanya rahangnya yang semula terkatup oleh rasa takut, kini terbuka lebar. Bogum tidak dapat mengeluarkan desis kesakitan untuk terakhir kalinya, tetapi bola matanya berotasi ke atas dan menyisakan sklera yang separuh berwarna putih dan separuhnya disesaki oleh pembuluh darah bergurat merah.

Tidak sampai di situ, tiba-tiba dari bagian abdomen hingga torso bagian atas Bogum mulai tercerai berai, menyipratkan lebih banyak hujan darah beserta melontarkan berbagai macam organ yang tidak bisa Taehyung sebutkan apa saja. Taehyung berusaha berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

Ia masih sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya, hanya diam mematung. Syok.

Bergeming saat salah satu organ berwarna coklat tua dan masih hangat, menampar wajahnya.

Rasa mual, ngeri, syok, takut, semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Tubuh Bogum yang semula setengah berlutut di depannya, kini telah terberai-berai dengan bagian panggul hingga ke bawah masih utuh. Bau amis darah yang sama mulai berkumpul dalam hidungnya.

"Kau menyukai pertunjukan barusan?"

Rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya meremang saat Jeongguk—entah bagaimana—memunculkan dirinya dari permukaan kaca jendela yang berwarna hitam akibat langit malam. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dari satin yang selalu ia pakai, menyeringai seperti anak kecil sekaligus seperti seorang psikopat saat Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Taehyung bertanya-tanya, apakah rambut merah Jeongguk disebabkan dari pembunuhan yang telah berkali-kali ia lakukan, karena kini dilihatnya dari rambutnya tersebut darah segar menetes-netes ke baju hitam yang ia kenakan. Seluruh wajah pucat pria itu kini berlumuran darah, membuatnya tampak semakin mirip monster.

"K-k-kau—kau membunuh B-Bogum—" Taehyung nyaris tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu," Jeongguk melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan menyingkirkan sisa potongan tubuh Bogum dengan asal-asalan ke atas lantai. Pria itu berlutut di hadapan Taehyung, membersihkan darah yang menodai wajahnya. "Ah, wajahmu yang indah begini jadi ternodai," ia menjilat wajah Taehyung, merasakan darah yang membasahinya. Ia mengecap beberapa kali dan membuat ekspresi kecut, "Eeh, rasanya sama sekali tidak seenak darahmu. Kau mencintai pria yang sebegini menjijikan rupanya."

Taehyung menurunkan wajahnya dari Jeongguk dengan takut-takut dan memejamkan mata, berharap yang begitu ia membukanya, Jeongguk akan menghilang. Tapi pria itu masih di sana, berbicara padanya.

"Jangan menutup matamu begitu. Aku ingin melihat netramu yang indah itu sekali lagi," ia mencengkeram dagu Taehyung dengan sedikit kasar.

Taehyung membuka matanya lagi, pelan-pelan dan dengan rasa mencekam yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan. Napasnya memburu sewaktu Jeongguk mengusap dagunya dan menempelkan sebuah ciuman ke dahinya. Sensasi dingin menjalar di keningnya. "Di sini—dia menciummu di sini, kan? Kalau begitu, aku juga bisa melakukannya," suara Jeongguk yang sarat akan emosi membuat jantungnya berdentum-dentum oleh rasa mencekam. Campuran aroma darah dan parfum floral yang ia pakai, membuat Taehyung ingin muntah.

Jeongguk menidurkan Taehyung kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Taehyung merasa kembali terperangkap dalam _déjà vu_ yang berulang-ulang. Di atas tempat hamparan tempat tidur yang berseberangan dengan jendela, bentangan langit hitam disertai awan yang bergulung dan taburan bintang-bintang berkerlip, serta Jeongguk dengan fitur sempurnanya. Justru kesan yang digambarkan seperti lukisan zaman _renaissance_ sama sekali tidak sanggup menenggelamkan ketakutannya akan sosok pria yang selalu haus akan darahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeongguk menjilati seluk beluk tubuh Taehyung, menggigit sedikit bagian tubuhnya yang telanjang. Paha, jari-jarinya, lengannya dan juga sebagian torsonya. Taehyung meringis menahan sakit setiap kali dua taring Jeongguk bertemu dengan ujung permukaan kulitnya, menorehkan sebaret pendek luka.

"Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari orang dengan darah selezat milikmu? Tubuh dan wajahmu begini sempurnanya," gumam Jeongguk sambil membenamkan kepala ke cerukan leher Taehyung, menyicipi kembali bekas luka yang dulu pernah ia tinggalkan.

Taehyung hanya bisa menahan napas saat Jeongguk serta merta memegangi dua sisi pinggulnya, berniat menggulirkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu, pada ternak yang seharusnya menjadi sumber makananku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau adalah milikku."

Tangan Jeongguk menahan pinggulnya, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menyentuh permukaan pantat sintalnya. Taehyung mencengkeram kuat-kuat lapisan seprai yang berwarna merah dan sedikit pink karena campuran cairan kental darah. "Aku membencimu."

"Dan aku menginginkanmu," balas Jeongguk sama singkatnya. Suara Taehyung menukik beberapa oktaf saat jari Jeongguk menginstrusi lubang analnya. "Teriakkan namaku dengan suaramu yang indah itu, Kim Taehyung. Buat aku merasa senang."

"Hnghh—" Taehyung membenamkan sebagian wajahnya saat Jeongguk memasukkan sesuatu yang basah ke dalam lubang analnya, dan rasa cemas meliputi Taehyung. _Apakah itu darah? Cairan apa yang ia masukkan ke dalam sana?!_ Satu persatu jari Jeongguk kembali memasuki bagian selatan dirinya, membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan nikmat. Taehyung ingin merasa panik karena justru Jeongguk membuatnya menginginkan lebih banyak sentuhan. _Padahal dia sudah membunuh kekasihku—_

"Kau sama sekali tidak banyak bersuara. Padahal aku sudah tidak sabar mendengarmu meneriakkan namaku," desis Jeongguk setengah mengancam. "Mungkin kita bisa melangkah ke tingkat selanjutnya?"

"Persetan," Taehyung mendecih meski jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya Jeongguk akan lakukan padanya.

Ada kekehan yang menyahutnya dari belakang. Jeongguk menertawainya sembari menyentak pinggulnya dengan kasar. Taehyung mengaduh ngilu saat barang milik Jeongguk dimasukkan begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Semula ia mengira kejantanan milik Jeongguk hanya sebesar ukuran manusia pria dewasa pada umumnya, sampai kemudian barang tersebut semakin membesar dan memanjang, mengisi duburnya—menyodok sebagian abdomennya. Taehyung menjerit kesakitan, merasa lubang analnya seperti dikoyak paksa sementara isi perutnya semakin diaduk-aduk. Seolah-olah Jeongguk sedang mengocok isi perutnya dengan alat miliknya tersebut.

Ada cairan basah yang menuruni selangkangannya, dan Taehyung ngeri membayangkan darah mengalir dari hasil intrusi barang milik Jeongguk.

"Teriakkan namaku, Kim Taehyung. Biar aku mendengar suaramu yang indah itu menyebut namaku." Saat ia mendengar tak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang bersangkutan, ia menyambar dagu Taehyung dengan sentakan keras. "Kubilang panggil namaku, Kim Taehyung."

"B-Bogum—" lirih Taehyung, merasakan air matanya berhamburan. Perutnya berkedut-kedut sakit akibat gesekan menyakitkan dari kejantanan Jeongguk. "Bogum, Bogum, Bogum," dengan susah payah ia mengulang-ulang nama kekasihnya. Tidak sudi keperjakaannya direbut paksa oleh pria seperti Jeongguk, oleh makhluk tak bernurani sepertinya.

Makhluk yang sudah membunuh begitu banyak nyawa, termasuk kekasihnya, dengan tangan dingin.

Tawa Jeongguk semakin membahana dalam ruangan, "Sebutkan saja nama kekasihmu! Dia tidak akan pernah kembali! Kau adalah milikku seutuhnya! Kau ternak milikku!" ia menghantam tubuh Taehyung bertubi-tubi sementara Taehyung menyebutkan nama Bogum tanpa henti. Suara tawanya semakin lama berubah janggal.

Semakin berat, semakin berat, diikuti oleh ukuran penisnya yang semakin mengoyak mulut anal Taehyung. Taehyung menjerit kesakitan yang bukan kepalang. Tubuhnya lama-lama semakin ambruk, tidak kuat menahan beban yang berkesinambungan.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya, Taehyung memberanikan diri memutar lehernya, mengecek apa yang sedang dilakukan Jeongguk terhadapnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok manusia Jeongguk, kini tengah bertransformasi menjadi makhluk lain.

Kulitnya yang semula pucat, lama kelamaan semakin terkoyak menampilkan bagian lurik-lurik otot disertai kucuran darah segar. Di balik kulit lamanya, muncul kulit berwarna hitam legam—seperti lapisan kulit yang berwarna hitam dan ditumbuhi sedikit rambut-rambut halus yang lebih rapat daripada milik manusia pada umumnya. Wajah tampan Jeongguk juga mulai membesar, mengoyak kulit terluarnya. Hidungnya yang mancung bak buah jambu yang telah matang, terbelah menjadi dua bagian hingga ke ujung dagunya. Dari lubang tersebut, sesuatu yang menyerupai moncong mulai menyeruak keluar disertai sebuah mulut besar dengan taring-taring panjang yang mencuat. Dari atas surainya yang berwarna merah, sesuatu berupa tanduk menyembul keluar.

Jeongguk mengeluarkan lolongan mengerikan yang membuat seluruh tubuh Taehyung nyaris berhenti berfungsi karena sengatan rasa terkejut bercampur tidak percaya. Kengerian dalama dirinya bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat wujud asli Jeongguk telah terlahir seutuhnya, hampir dua kali lipat dari wujud manusia biasa. Hitam legam, bertubuh menjulang dengan gumpalan otot-otot, dan fitur yang menyerupai perpaduan kuda dan kambing dengan tanduk di atas kepalanya.

"Inilah wujudku yang sesungguhnya, Kim Taehyung," kata Jeongguk dengan suara barunya yang bergemuruh. Ia mencondongkan moncongnya yang menghembuskan uap dingin ke leher Taehyung, "Kalau kau pun tidak bisa menyukaiku dalam wujud manusia, maka sebaiknya aku menunjukkan diriku apa adanya."

Taehyung berteriak ketakutan setengah mati, berusaha melarikan diri, tetapi bagian selatan tubuhnya telah tertambat pada penis gigan milik Jeongguk, menahannya.

Percuma karena tidak ada seorang pun yang akan bisa menyelamatkannya.

Ia terkungkung akibat ulah Jeon Jeongguk.

Taehyung menjerit dan terus menjerit, sementara Jeongguk menertawakan usahanya.

Kuku Jeongguk semakin tertancap dalam-dalam di pinggul dan juga punggungnya, mengucurkan lebih banyak darah.

 _Milikku, milikku, dan milikku seorang—_

* * *

"Taehyung? Taehyung- _ah_? Bangun!"

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan susah payah. Ia terbangun dari mimpinya dengan sentakan kuat, nyaris merasakan jantungnya melompat keluar dari mulut. Teriakan nyaring ikut meluncur dari mulutnya saat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang menghatuinya.

Dilihatnya Bogum, kekasihnya yang masih hidup tanpa satu cacat sedikit pun di tubuhnya, memandanginya dengan tatapan khawatir. Pria itu bertelanjang dada tepat di sebelahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, tetapi tidak sedikit pun mengurangi ketampanan di wajahnya.

Taehyung refleks memegangi tangan Bogum yang sedang mendarat di pipinya, berusaha merasakan kalau apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah nyata. "Bogum- _hyung_?"

"Kau bermimpi buruk, Taehyung- _ah_. Kau menjerit-jerit meneriakkan namaku dan menyentakkan tangan sampai menampar wajahku," alis pria itu masih mengerut karena khawatir. "Apakah mimpimu seburuk itu?"

Taehyung berusaha memroses ulang semua mimpi yang ia alami. Bagaimana mimpinya bermula saat ia memimpikan sebuah pemandangan malam yang senyap, dengan cahaya bulan yang menyoroti lantai kamarnya di balik ambang jendela, dan seorang pria misterius yang begitu mendamba untuk mengisap darahnya. Lalu mimpi tersebut berlanjut dengan monster pengisap darahnya ini yang bernama Jeon Jeongguk; yang selalu mengintainya. Bagaimana Jeongguk membunuh dua kali di depan matanya—termasuk membunuh sang kekasih, Bogum. Dan terakhir, bagaimana ia berhubungan seks dengan Jeongguk dalam wujud monsternya.

Semuanya adalah mimpi.

Taehyung yang sekarang, yang berada di dunia nyata, telah menjalin hubungan dengan Bogum selama setengah tahun sejak ia mendekati semester pertama tahun terakhirnya berkuliah. Kini ia telah resmi menginjak akhir semester dan sudah berulang kali melakukan hubungan seksual dengan Bogum.

Ia meraba-raba lehernya, berusaha mencari bekas luka yang ditinggalkan oleh Jeongguk persis di dalam mimpinya, tetapi nihil. Tidak ada apapun di sana.

"Aku bermimpi buruk," kata Taehyung pada akhirnya, menghembuskan napas lega. Mimpi buruknya terasa seperti sebuah film yang diputar selama dua jam, memacu adrenalinnya. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan ketakutan yang mencekam dadanya. Dan juga nama Jeon Jeongguk terasa begitu menggantung di dalam otaknya. "Ada monster yang menyamar menjadi manusia dan mengintai diriku. Lalu dia membunuhmu."

Bogum menarik tangannya dan tangan Taehyung ke atas tempat tidur, merengkuhnya kuat-kuat, "Itu semua hanyalah mimpi buruk. Sekarang tidurlah," ia menepuk kasur di sebelahnya.

Taehyung menurut dan menyampirkan kepalanya di sebelah Bogum, masih memastikan kalau kekasihnya adalah nyata.

Rasa sakit yang menjalar di bagian punggungnya menyatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak bermimpi.

Semalam ada kali keenam mereka berhubungan seksual setelah enam bulan menjalin kasih.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke sisi rengkuhan Bogum dan tertidur tidak lama kemudian.

Semua mimpi buruknya hilang tak berbekas.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, Taehyung memutuskan untuk tinggal di kondominium kekasihnya untuk menghemat biaya pengeluaran. Bogum terlalu antusias dengan ide yang dipintakan oleh Taehyung padanya, karena setidaknya ia tidak perlu bolak-balik mengantar Taehyung ke apartemannya yang lama. Sekarang kesulitan yang mereka hadapi adalah menjawab pertanyaan orang tua Taehyung yang suatu saat pasti akan penasaran kenapa orang sekaya Bogum berbaik hati membiarkan putra mereka tinggal bersamanya di sebuah kondominium mewah.

Pada akhir pekan menjelang musim dingin, saat Taehyung memutuskan untuk menonton film yang dibuatnya bersama Seokjin ketiga kalinya di ruang tengah berduaan dengan Bogum, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara mesin bel listrik. Taehyung sedang asyik-asyiknya membenamkan diri di rengkuhan Bogum, saat kekasihnya itu sontak berdiri dari sofa untuk menjawab panggilan bel.

"Ada tamu."

"Eeh," gerutu Taehyung, merasa waktu berduanya bersama Bogum terhambat. "Pura-pura saja tidak ada orang, _Hyung_. Aku kedinginan di sini kalau kau pergi," bibirnya terpagut maju, merajuk.

Bogum terkekeh pelan dan mencium bibir Taehyung, "Aku tidak akan berlama-lama. Setelah ini kita lanjut menonton filmmu, oke?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil mematut wajah cemberut. Ia mengganti saluran menjadi saluran tv kabel—mengawasi berita mayat yang diduga adalah hasil pengorbanan suatu sekte gelap. Mayat-mayat tersebut secara eksplisit dijelaskan tercerai berai, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang liar mengoyak mereka secara membabi buta. Taehyung meringis dan mengganti saluran lain sembari mendengar suara kekasihnya membuka pintu disusul oleh suara seruan antusias.

"Taehyung! Keluarlah ke sini! Kita punya tetangga baru!"

Taehyung mendengus jengah, merasa terkhianati karena kekasihnya telah melanggar janjinya untuk segera kembali ke sofa. Dengan berat hati, ia melangkah ke permukaain karpet yang menggelitik menuju pintu utama.

Bogum sedang memunggunginya, sementara ia berbincang-bincang oleh seseorang di depan pintu sambil tertawa-tawa sejenak.

Suara lawan bicara Bogum—entah kenapa—terdengar tidak asing di telinganya.

Taehyung beralih ke sisi Bogum, hendak menyambut tetangga baru mereka.

Seorang pemuda, berusia kurang lebih sama sepertinya, berdiri sambil membawa satu bingkisan berisi kue dan menawarkannya pada Bogum. Pemuda manis itu—berambut hitam legam dengan kedua mata seperti rusa dan kacamata berlensa bundar—tersenyum sungkan saat melihat Taehyung. Gigi kelinci pemuda tersebut menyembul keluar saat ia membuka mulutnya dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Halo, namaku Jeon Jeongguk. Aku akan menjadi tetangga kalian mulai sekarang. Mohon bantuannya," katanya dengan nada yang berkesan malu-malu.

Taehyung membeku mendengar ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia memang mengenal nama dan wajah pria ini. Bogum menyikutnya saat Taehyung hanya berdiri mematung, menyuruhnya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Jeongguk.

Dengan waswas, Taehyung menyambar tangan Jeongguk yang terasa dingin di kulitnya, "A-a-aku Kim Taehyung. Senang berkenalan—denganmu," ia merasa suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan.

Jeongguk menarik tangan Taehyung dengan mudah, seolah-olah hendak memeluknya. Tetapi justru kenyataannya, pria itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Taehyung yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya seperti kehilangan kendali. Aura yang lebih dingin dan menyesakkan serta perasaan mencekam bergumul menjadi satu memasuki dirinya begitu Jeongguk berucap,

" _Semua ini bukanlah mimpi, Kim Taehyung. Kau adalah milikku, milikku, dan milikku. Selamanya kau akan kembali padaku_."

\- **end** -

 **Author's end note** : Yeah. Sebenarnya ada keinginan untuk memperlebar cerita ini—sebenarnya siapa itu Jeongguk, siapa aja korban dia sebelum-sebelumnya, siapa aja kaumnya—tapi saya malas melanjutkan haha. Terkadang akhir yang lebih ambigu lebih menggelitik dan berbekas kan, ya? Plus hubungan Jeongguk dan Taehyung di sini termasuk kategori _toxic relationship_ dan tidak didasarkan perasaan yang mutual. Kalau dilanjutkan jalan ceritanya tidak akan menyehatkan mental pembaca.

Akhir kata, mungkin sangat diperkenankan komentar dan kritik yang membangun dari kalian dalam bentuk review. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!


End file.
